Fancy Suit and Tie
by SummitCity
Summary: Jackson Overland is a province boy who lives at the moment. Then life happens, a family debt needs to be paid or his sister will pay the price. So he travels to the neighbouring kingdom to find a job. He then ends up as the personal butler of Arendelle's youngest Princess. At first his job is 'easy' but what happens if his mistress and his mistress' sister falls for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey SummitCity here, I'm new here so this will be my first experience on writing a fanfic. **

**Hope you like it! **

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN THE FROZEN AND ROTG CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Jackson Overland**

The winter wind runs silently with the branches of trees dance with it. A sound of footsteps interrupted the peaceful silence in the snowy woods. Trying to be stealthy as he could the young boy with white hair and striking blue eyes walks in the wood like predator hunting its prey, searching every inch of the forest trying to find something or someone.

At the same time a little child is hiding behind a huge tree, trying hard to be quiet as possible. Carefully observing her surroundings, the little girl spotted the familiar white haired boy and try her best to keep her distance away from him.

"It's no use Emma, I can smell you so you better come out." said the white haired boy.

The little girl silently giggled as she tip toed her way away from him without him noticing. As she silently step to the snowy ground, she step on a twig that snaps creating a sound. The boy quickly hears the snapping sound and hurries to its source. As the boy runs from the source of the sound, Emma was panicking so she quickly hid in the bushes near her hoping that her brother does not find him. She took a peek through the bushes to see if her brother arrives at the scene but he does not arrives. She patiently waits for her brother to come but unknown to her, the white haired boy was standing behind her with amusement in his face. The boy quickly scooped Emma in his arms carrying her in his shoulders like a sack.

"AAHHHHH" Emma squeled with delight

"ahahaha found you" the boy said

"Jack put me down now"

"can't kiddo, if I let you go you will run off again and make me find you"

" fine you got me, I won't run away now will you please put me down" Emma pleaded with a puppy look on her face.

"alright alright how can I say no to that look." Jack chuckled as he lay Emma down. "now come on mom expects us to be home by now"

"ahhh but I wanna play 'hide n seek' again" Emma whined

"we can play tomorrow kiddo, besides you haven't finished your choirs yet"

"hmmm okay"

The siblings walk out to the forest together as they head home, a house with a frozen pond by its side was coming out of view in front of Jack and Emma.

"race you to the house?" Jack challenged

"loser cleans the dishes for dinner?" Emma added

"oh it is on" they said in unison

With that the siblings race toward their house, Jack slip in the ice and Emma trip in front of their porch of the house. Regaining their balance, they continue to ran to the door of the house with Emma opening it and declare victory.

"YES I WON, PREPARE TO WASH THE DISHES FOR DINNER BROTHER." Emma exclaimed with an evil laugh

"THAT IS NOT FAIR I SLIP ON ICE" Jack shouted while panting

"well I trip on the porch so it is only fair" Emma said stucking her tounge out to point to Jack and Jack did the same.

"Jack, Emma what are you doing?" their mother asked

"well mom we were just rac..." Jack cut his statement as he realized his mother sitting on the stool in front of their dining table and at the opposite side of the table sitting on a stool is a visitor or more like a debt holder.

"Mrs. Carter what are you doing here?" Jack asked with a nervous chuckle

"What is it I'm doing here boy, I'm here to collect your family's debt that is supposed to be paid a long time now" said by Mrs. Carter

"Please Mrs. Carter I'm begging you for another extension of time. It's just hard to make a living with winter season and all... please I'm begging you I will pay the debt fully" Jack's mother pleaded

"I have enough of your excuses Mrs. Overland. Your husband said the same things before, all he do is beg and now look what it has gotten into him, catch a simple cold that turns out to be a incurable sickness and die full of shame leaving you alone with your children and passing the responsibility of this debt to you" Mrs. Carter said boastfully

"DO NOT TALK TO MY MOTHER LIKE THAT AND DO NOT SPEAK ILL OF MY FATHER. HE WAS A GREAT MAN!" Jack shouted

"fine then, if you cannot pay your debt. I will take your precious Emma and make her my slave. Only then that this debt will be paid." Mrs. Carter said while standing up.

"WAIT, NO!" Jack pleaded, while his mother and sister gasped in horror.

"Not so tough now when I said that ha. Might I remind you, Jackson, that you have nothing to use against me and I have a lot of things to use against you. So if I were you I choose the right words to use when you are speaking to me, understood?" Mrs. Carter asked as she walk towards Jack and giving him a death glare.

Mrs. Carter and Jack stood their with a fierce look on their face and engage in a serious stare contest. Giving each other death glares, Jack thought that she was right and realize that arguing and fighting her was not a clever move. His face straightened and the tension in the air slowly calmed down as Jack backed away.

"understood" Jack said while releasing his breath and sighing in defeat. "but please do not take Emma, please an... and give me three months and I will pay our debt"

"and how will you do that hmm... boy?" Mrs. Carter asked with arms on her waist.

"I... I... uh ... jus... just trust me please I know I can pay it." Jack said desperately trying to convice Mrs. Carter to not take Emma away.

Mrs. Carter mockingly laugh at Jack when he tries to reason out with her.

"you mean to tell me that you can pay your family's debt that your father can't pay in 2 years while you can pay it in three months? you are funny boy" Mrs. Carter said while still laughing.

"please trust me I know I can do it"

"and what if you can't?"

Jack think deeply on his next move because with one wrong step, it is his sister will pay the price.

_It's too risky but is worth the shot. _Jack thought

"then you can take our house and everything in it." Jack said with a determined face

His mother is fighting the urge to faint on what had Jack said while his sister was so shocked and pissed at him that she wants to smack him senseless on his response.

"JACK WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Emma and his mother, standing up, shouted in unison.

"Please just trust me on this I sorted all out... I think ..." Jack said with nervous laugh.

Mrs. Carter carefully think about on Jack's offer on selling out his own house. The woman was amazed on how Jack is willing to bet on everything just to save his sister and saw the confidence in Jack's eyes that he can do it. With a sighed, Mrs. Carter took pity on the desperate young man and accept his proposal.

"very well boy we have deal but let us be clear, the worth of your house and everything in it is not equal to the worth of the debt you owe. I will still take you sister as a slave if you didn't kept your end of the bargain."

Jack gulped before agreeing with her terms. Feeling satisfied, Mrs. Carter takes her leave and once the door was shut all hell broke loose in the Overland house as Emma and Mrs. Overland stare dangerously on Jack.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!" both of them asked the same question like before.

"I'm thinking of a way to help us escape this situation."

"BY GIVING AWAY OUR HOUSE?" his mother asked.

"do you have any better ideas? I know it is risky but trust me mom I can do it"

" but Jack I..." she was cut off by Jack.

"Mom please I can do this besides if I didn't do something now, she will take Emma right then."

Mrs. overland sighed in defeat, knowing his son he will argue with her the whole night.

_He does have a point _Mrs. overland thought.

"fine I trust you but will you please tell me what is your plan?" his mother asked

"I will find a job" Jack said with a determined face.

* * *

**AN: Well that is my first chapter of my first fic.**

**As for the ages of the characters...**

**Jack - 19**

**Emma - 11**

**Elsa - 17**

**Anna - 15**

**Oh and one more thing this is not a modern AU, time zone is same time as Frozen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN THE FROZEN AND ROTG CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Departure**

No words can describe on what Mrs. Overland and Emma feels right now. They don't know what is worse: Jack vouching for them with his not-so-clever ideas or Mrs. Carter threatening them to take Emma away. Even though Mrs. Overland knows he is only trying to help, she still couldn't get the feeling that it was a bad idea. She wasn't sure on how to response next to his son statement of "getting a job" making it sound like it is easy. With that, Mrs. Overland could only facepalm at his son and Emma bumping her head in a nearby wall.

_Oh Jack I think you doomed us, _Mrs. Overland thought

_How stupid can you get,_ Emma thought

"What? Did I said something wrong?" Jack asked realizing his family's reaction.

"Don't worry Jack you didn't, you just did something worst" Emma said insultingly

"Jack, did you know that your plan is idiotic?" His mother asked

"Wha... Why?" Jack asked slightly offended

"Because that is what I'm doing all this time, working hard for us to pay that debt. And even though we both work we still can't reach the amount of money to pay to Mrs. Carter in three months. Oh Jack you just made it worse." Mrs. Overland said with a tear escaping her eyes.

"Of course I know that... just pleas... oh mom stop crying please if you cry then I will cry." Jack said with worry in his voice.

"Jack, not only Emma will be taken away but you also sold out our house, how can I cannot cry on that? You are ruining your father's hard work on us."

"Mom please just hear me out I'm still not finish explaining."

Jack was panicking after seeing his mother weeping on the floor. So he crouch down to the floor just in front of his mother and place his hands on his mother's shoulders to calm her down.

"Okay let us just calm down first and listen to me, Look I know that I screwed up so many times but this time please believe in me that I will not. I know it is stupid to sell out the house but look at the bright side, at least we have three months to prepare for Mrs. Carter's return. And I'm positive that we can do this, we are family mom you always sacrifice yourself for us, you and dad, so it is time for me to do the same thing. I'm already 19 mom and I know I can do it, I have a lot of potential mom and I know you know that too. We are all in this now not only you, not only dad, but all of us. We all stick together no matter what and as the man of this house, I will never ever let anyone separate us." Jack finishes his speech and look at his mother and sisters faces to see if their convince.

Mrs. Overland was moved by her son's speech and hug him while weeping on his shoulders. Emma also doesn't want to be left out in action so she approach the two and hugged them. The happiness that shrouded the Overland's can't describe by mere word for it is powerful and wonderful. Truly that this family is filled with love and care, and no matter how many storms they face they will stand with each other side by side. They felt warmth, comfort, and love in each other's arms.

They stand there in their embrace for a couple of minutes until Mrs. Overland decided to break away and wipe the tears in her face. She was starting to calm down so she could think straight again on how to solve their current problem. She look deeply in Jack's eyes to sees the man that he has become. Surely his father will be proud of him if he sees or hears this and she was surely proud of him too. With a sigh of relief she reaches out her hand to hold Jack's and Emma's hand.

_They grow up so fast_ Mrs. Overland thought

"Alright I believe in you Jack" Mrs. Overland said. Looking at Emma and nodded, Emma nodded back.

" We believe in you" She said while letting go of their hands.

"Thanks, now getting back to the problem I..." Jack was cut off by his mom

"But Jack even though you find a job here it is still not enough for us to earn. There is no job here in Pennsylvania that will help us to earn that huge amount of money. What will you do?" His mother asked

"I was getting into that actually, and yes I had thought of that and there is only one solution I came up with it. I was thinking of going to Arendelle for a better opportunity." Jack said.

"Arendelle? You mean you will go to other kingdoms to find a job? But why? Why Arendelle?" Emma asked

"Yes Emma I will, because we all know that Arendelle is a much more wealthier kingdom than Pennsylvania plus it is the nearest kingdom here."

"But Jack you just said a few minutes again that we stick together. What happen to that?" His mother asked.

"I know, I know it is just that... AHHHH this is so hard" Jack said scratching his head with his both hands as he began to frustrate

His mother and sister giggled at his reaction. Jack smile when he heard his two most important woman in the world manage to giggle despite their sticky situation. Their moment was cut off by Emma's grumbling stomach. Mrs. Overland and Jack stare at Emma's stomach as she blushes in embarrassment. The two broke into laughter while Emma only blushes harder.

"St...stop it, it is not funny" Emma said with a pout

"Ok... ok... w...we are...stopping" Mrs. Overland said between laughs and she finally stops while Jack is still laughing. Mrs. Overland pretend to cough so she can get Jack's attention. "Jack stop laughing"

"Alright alright... ahahaha men that was a good laugh."

"Okay why don't we continue this on dinner, I go cook and you and Emma prepare the table okay?" Their mother asked.

"YES MA'AM" The siblings shouted with a salute.

And with that Overland family prepare for dinner with Jack and Emma setting up the table and their mother cooking a delicious meal for the three of them. After a couple of minutes, food was finally done and they dine in on a small but delicious feast. They chat and laugh and have fun like dinner is supposed to be. In that moment they temporarily forget their problems but deep inside they know that after this they need to face the cold reality again but this time they are not afraid because they know that they have each other. The Overland finishes their dinner with Jack washing the dishes and Emma preparing to sleep. Their mother approaches Jack while he is doing his choirs.

"So any idea what will you do when you get there?" HIs mother asked leaning in the doorway of the kitchen.

"I haven't thought about that... yet" Jack said while washing the dishes with his back facing his mother "Wait you approve of it?"

"Well yeah.. I mean what other choice do we have?"

"Let me get this straight, you're letting me go to Arendelle to work there with other people?" Jack said turning around, now facing her.

"Yes and I know that you will be away in a strange land filled with strange people and you yourself will be a stranger there, but I trust you my son. Just like I said I believe in you, I believe that you can help us, I believe that you will do the right choices, and I believe that you will succeed. You are not a kid anymore Jack, I see it inside of you that you are matured and ready to take on life's challenges. And the first challenge you received is this son" Mrs. Overland said referring to their debt.

"Thanks mom, for believing in me" Jack said as he approach his mother and give her a hug.

"So when are you gonna go?" His mom ask breaking the hug.

"I'm thinking maybe tomorrow... you know the earlier the better."

"Wow... that ... was... uhm... sudden" She replied with a shock

"Well if you don't want to then I can just go next week or..." He was cut off by his mother.

"No... tomorrow is fine. Just tell Emma what you're planning so she says goodbye properly"

"Okay, do not worry mom I will be back here before the deadline is due and when I got back we don't have nothing to worry about." Jack reassured his mother as he placed his hands in her shoulders.

"I know son... I know. Now finish the dishes and clean the kitchen, we don't want pests makes a mess around here." Mrs. Overland said with smile.

Jack chuckled as continues back to work so he can go to bed and rest. After a few minutes, he finally finishes his choirs and before he go to bed, he went to Emma's bedroom. He saw her still awake, sitting on her bed with a book on her hands. He approach him and sat at the edge of the bed as Emma put down the book and look at his brother.

"Hey Em, whacha reading?"

"This" Emma showed his brother the book she was reading. It was the book he gave to her in her 10th birthday. "I have read it like a hundred times but it still entertains me, I never get bored with it."

"Glad you like it then" He chuckled for short time then proceeds talking with a serious face. "Uhm Emma I like you to know that I will be leaving to Arendelle tomorrow morning."

"WHAT!" Emma shouted with shocked

"I know it is too soon but the early I get to work, the early we can save money."

"but Jack I will miss you" she said while suppressing a cry

"I know Em I know, even mom will miss me. She already approved of it, I'm just waiting for your approval so I can go without a burden inside. So... what do you say?"

Emma bowed her head and think deeply as she let the words sunk in her brain. It was all so sudden for her but since their mom approve of it then that means their mom trust him. With a fake smile in her face, she looked up to Jack and nodded. She hug her brother and Jack hug her back.

"Oh Em. Thanks for understanding"

"Just come back quickly, okay?" Emma said breaking the hug

"Okay"

"Promise?"She said sticking out her pinky out to Jack

"Promise" Jack said as he stick his pinky out too and wrapped it in Emma's

As Jack finishes his conversation with his sister, he propped down on the bed and retired for the night. But sleep won't visit him as he worries the future. _What if I fail? What if I let them down? What then? _he thought. Jack shook his head as he clear his mind with negative thoughts and think of the positive ones.

_Okay Jack calm down, it will be fine, it always had. You can do this, you can pull this off, You can't fail, not now, not ever, I will not let them down. For Emma and for Mom._ With that in thought Jack slowly drifted to sleep and had a goodnight rest.

Dawn came and Mrs. Overland rises up early so she can prepare for his son departure towards life. She was cooking breakfast for his son while the latter and her daughter woke up a few minutes ago and starts packing his things. After Jack and Emma pack his bag, they went down for an early breakfast. They silently eat their eggs and bread and eat every food that was set on the table. With a full appetite, Jack took his luggage with help from Emma while his mother lock their door from the outside of their house. Once outside, Jack go to the side of their house. Approaching a tombstone, he crouch down and wipe the snow off and touch the top of the tombstone.

"I'm going now dad, please watch over mom and Emma." Jack whispered to the tombstone.

"COME ON JACK, WE'RE GONNA MISS YOUR RIDE!" Emma shouted

"JUST A SEC." Jack shouted "Goodbye dad" he said as he face the tombstone again.

Standing up, Jack went to his mother and sister so they can go to the docks together. Their journey was noisy and fun as Jack and Emma once again acted like 4yrs. old and run around the street like they were kids going to a picnic in the park. Of course their mother wouldn't mind because when they acted like little children, she felt like aging backwards and feeling young again.

_Oh the joy of a mother_ Mrs. Overland thought as she see her children having fun. Of course there is a pang of sadness in her heart knowing that this happiness will not last long because of Jack going away, but she still put on a smile on her face to show the she support his son a hundred percent.

After a 4 hour walk, they finally reach the docks. The sun was already up and the noises of sailors, seagulls, and waves dominated the entire place. The Overlands was trying hard to find the ship that will lead Jack to Arendelle. A few minutes later they finally find what their looking for. Mrs. Overland pay the fair and before Jack boarded the ship, he bid his goodbye to his family.

"I'll be back in three months" He said while hugging his mom and his sister

"Be safe there son and remember to be nice at people" his mother said

"Come back here as soon as possible Jack" Emma said trying not to cry

"I will"

Jack kiss his mother and his sister on the cheeks and say their goodbyes. The captain of the ship finally announce that they will set sail and that they will be arriving in Arendelle in 21 hours time. Jack boarded the ship and stayed outside to see his family for one more time, before their ship disappear to the sea towards Arendelle.

It is been 2 hours now since they departed and Jack is now resting in his chambers. Laying down with his back on top of the bed, he mindlessly stares at the ceiling thinking of what will he do next. He doesn't know what to do but one thing for sure that his journey will start once this ship will reach the coast of Arendelle. So he decided to go up and use the remaining time he has on the ship to start preparing on what life had planned ahead of him.

* * *

**AN: Finally updated Chapter 2. **

**Men it's hard to think when it is so damn hot. Anyway thanks for the nice reviews.**

**Hope you also like this chapter. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN THE FROZEN AND ROTG CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Stranger in Arendelle**

Morning has come in Arendelle, winter just ended and the silent breeze of wind is comforting and makes the whole kingdom very cozy. People are busy preparing for the next season which is spring, a lot of trades and negotiations happening here and there, changes of theme on shops and stalls base on the season, people doing their own errands, and many more. In the middle of the "chaos" that is happening in the town, the port was now filled with cargo ships and passenger ships. One after another, passengers are now starting to disembark their ships, filling the docks with strangers coming from different lands. A certain white haired boy was mixed in the crowd and now struggling to get out of the docks immediately to start his mission. Once out, Jack examines the place carefully to familiarize himself, he then saw a blonde man that is working in his own stall, or sled. Jack carefully watch the stranger with brows furrowed.

_Is that a reindeer? _Jack thought as he sees the animal beside the stranger.

He approach the man to ask for directions and as he got closer, the man detected Jack's presence and look at him. Jack startled a little bit when he saw the man walks towards him and is now standing in front of him. He realize that the man is twice bigger than him, making Jack feel a little intimidated. Jack gulped his nervousness away and start to build up confidence so he can ask him what he have to ask.

"Oh hello, what can I do for you?" the man asked first

"Uh.. Hey I was hoping maybe you can help me." Jack said

"On what?"

"Well I just came here and I need directions to go to the town. Can you help me?"

"Sure, just follow that path and it will lead you directly to town." the man said pointing to a certain road. "It is a 15km walk but if you want to, I can give you a ride."

"Woah really? that's great" Jack said happily then suddenly his face dropped "but I can't pay you for the ride so I think I'm gonna walk, thanks for the offer though."

The man chuckled "Hey it is alright if you don't pay, consider it as a token of welcoming you here in Arendelle."

"Wow I.. I don't know what to say, thanks man." Jack said with a smile on his face.

"Your welcome, just wait here and I will finish up packing so we can go."

Jack nodded and the man went back to his sled and continue his work. Arendelle already made an good impression on Jack by its citizen, giving Jack more confidence that he will succeed on his quest. While Jack was waiting for the man to finish up packing, he amuses himself by observing the reindeer that was attach in front of the man's sled. The animal was staring back at Jack, also observing him. Jack goes nearer to the reindeer to inspect it more closely only for him to realize that it was a wrong move. Once Jack shorten the distance between him and the reindeer, the animal started licking Jack on the face. Making him quickly backed away and furiously wiping the reindeer saliva off his face.

"AHH dwat was diskasting, Ay tenk ay hab reinder spwet en my mawt." Jack said with his tongue out, spitting all over the place.

The blonde man laugh at his reaction. "I think Sven likes you"

"Ho lykes mi?" Jack asked still sticking his tongue out

"Sven, my reindeer. Now come on I'm finish packing." The man said while putting his stuff at the back of the sled and step inside, tapping the seat beside him. Jack caught the signal and put his luggage at the back of the sled and went inside to sit beside the blonde man.

The man grab the lead rope that was attach to the reindeer give the animal a light whip to signal it that it was time to move. The reindeer start walking and their journey started. The ride to the town is quiet so the blonde man took the pleasure of breaking the ice.

"So... what brings you here on Arendelle?" He ask.

"Oh uhh... I kindda have this debt that needs to be paid and uh... they say that Arendelle is a very wealthy kingdom so I go here for better opportunities." Jack replied

"Well good luck with that."

"Thanks"

"I'm Kristoff by the way" The man introduce himself with his hands reaching out to Jack for him to shake.

"Jack" Jack responded with a hand shake. "What about you Kristoff?" Jack asked after pulling his hand back.

"What about me?"

"What do you do for a living?"

"Well, I'm an ice harvester" Kristoff said proudly with his chin up.

"And do you like your job?"

"Of course I like my job, especially when I harvest the ice. Oh that flawless, crystalness, smoothness, and perfectness of an ice. It is beautiful and powerful but dangerous and cold, still wow. It is like the most beautiful thing in the whole world." Kristoff said with a dreamy look on his face.

"Wow, you look like you have thing on ice." Jack said with a mischievous look

"Oh uhm... yeah... sorry you saw that." Kristoff suddenly blush in embarrassment when he realize he was stuck in his own world with the presence of a stranger.

"Hahahaha... nah it's okay. Just don't do that again." Jack said "Wait I take that back, do it often. It shows your feminine side, especially with that dreamy look." Jack teased.

Kristoff punch him in the arm lightly and the two broke into laughter on Jack's teasing. The laughter stopped when Kristoff notice that they're close to town. Jack also notice this and marvel at the view that is approaching them. They finally reach the town and Jack is amaze on how the place is huge with people doing their own business. They ride pass different houses and shops while reaching to a certain place.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked

"The marketplace, I have a stand there."

A couple of minutes later, they reach their destination. Kristoff and Jack hop off the sled and Jack take his own luggage. Jack observe the place just like he did in the port to familiarize himself. Kristoff has finish setting up his sled once again and tap at Jack's shoulder to caught his attention.

"Look man, I will go home to take some stuff so I can open my shop for today. If you're looking for a job try the baker. I heard his a man short so he might be able to help you and in return you might help him in his work." Kristoff said to Jack

"Thanks buddy, you help me more than you know." Jack replied

"Your welcome, now if you need me, just come back to this spot right here, I will be back here before lunch." Kristoff said pointing to his place in the marketplace. "The bakery is only two blocks away, just walk straight ahead and you won't miss it."

"Thank you, Kristoff." Jack said reaching his hand out to Kristoff.

"No problem buddy, now I'm gonna go to start for the day. Good luck Jack." Kristoff said while shaking Jack's hand.

With that, Kristoff and Jack part their ways to do their own business. Jack do exactly what Kristoff said and he was right. He found the bakery with a small amount of customers inside. _Shop just opened huh, _He thought. He stepped inside and was greeted with a delicious aroma of bread and pastries . His stomach grumbled at the sweet smell of food_. _He fights the urge to grab some bread and makes a run for it, but he knows it is a bad idea since he is now in Arendelle and no longer in Pennsylvania which by the way, doing it every morning, making the old baker mad back at home. He laughed at the memory while searching for the baker that runs the place. But instead, the baker spotted him first.

"Can I help you, young lad?" the baker said. Jack startled a little bit then turned around to see who had spoken to him.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." the baker apologize

"That's alright mister baker, I was told that you're a man short so maybe I can fill that spot." Jack said

"I'm sorry lad, you're a little late. Someone just came here yesterday and ask for it so I hired him since I need an assistant as soon as possible." the baker said with an apologetic look.

Jack face dropped then once again, his stomach grumbled and quickly look up with a blush of embarrassment. The baker chuckled at his grumbling stomach and a few seconds later, Jack joined him in chuckling.

"So mister baker, what can I buy with a silver coin?" Jack asked

The baker stop chuckling and walked behind the counter of bread and give Jack a baguette. Jack paid for the bread and start eating it.

"Umm this is delicious, you sure made good bread mister baker." Jack complemented at the baker

The baker chuckled. "Thank you, I learn it's recipe when I'm traveling the world. If you're looking for a job young lad I suggest you try the diner, they just fired a waiter so I think they might help you. It is just across the street."

Jack finished his bread and start to thank the baker. He stepped out of the shop and went to the diner that was just in front of the bakery. Jack went inside and approach the counter. A young woman is standing behind it, the young woman saw Jack coming and quickly fixed herself so she can be presentable to the handsome young man that was approaching her.

"Hi handsome, what can I do for you?" the young woman asked with a wink.

"Oh um the baker said there is a vacant spot here as waiter so I was hoping if I can take it." Jack said starting to get uncomfortable to the girl that was flirting with him.

"Wait just a sec." then the woman exited the counter and went to the backdoor excitedly. After a few minutes the woman return to the counter with another older woman who look like she was in her 50's.

"Here grandmama, this man want to take Randy's spot as a waiter." the woman said while pointing to Jack.

"Hmph I'm sorry son, we're not hiring anyone anymore." The older lady said to Jack with a stern look.

"WHAT! BUT... BUT..." The girl stammered

"Oh stop your stammering Lily, you just want this boy here everyday. I had enough of your boyfriends Lily, you can't add one to your 'collection' starting from now on." Grandmama said with her arms crossed.

Jack heard enough and started to step backwards slowly without getting notice by the arguing women in front of him. When he is out of reach, he run towards the door and leave the place, while saying to himself that he won't go back there.

Jack continued to wander over the marketplace then decide to go out there and went back to town to find a better career. He proceed his search and just like the others, they rejected him telling him that it's either already occupied or they're not hiring. Still this doesn't stop Jack on searching, he even went outside town, to the fields, to approach farmers and still, no luck. He went to the shores to approach the fishermen and had been declined. Feeling rejected, Jack walk back to the marketplace where Kristoff stand was. It is already past lunch time and Jack is now hungry and exhausted but still he manage to go back to the marketplace and saw Kristoff with his sled filled with ice blocks. Kristoff saw him all weak and tired so he grab a stool and offered it to Jack.

"I assume that the job hunt isn't working well" Kristoff said

"I got nothing, I failed before I got started. I'm doomed." Jack said sitting on the stool with mixed emotions.

Kristoff can only assume that he's sad, tired, hungry, worried, horrified, stressed, panicking, and in distress. He can only patted Jack's back for comfort, which Jack didn't mind. Kristoff then grabbed a carrot and offer it to Jack.

"Here eat up, I know you're hungry" Kristoff said while offering the carrot to Jack.

"A carrot?" Jack asked while Kristoff rolled his eyes. "Don't be a baby and take it, it's all I got" Kristoff replied. Jack chuckled and took the carrot.

"There must be wrong on what I'm doing, I know finding a job is hard but I never thought that it will be THIS hard." Jack said with his arms stretching out in front of him, emphasizing the word "this".

"You really got nothing huh?" Kristoff asked

"Yeah, I tried everything."

"Have you tried the tailor?"

"Yes"

"The blacksmith?"

"Yes"

"The fruit seller?" Kristoff asked. Jack just nod his head.

"The barber?"

"Yes" Jack said starting to get annoyed

"The mailman?, the carpenter?, the key maker?, the farmer?, the fishermen?, the diner?, the mechanic?, the ..." Kristoff was cut-off by Jack.

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes. Which part of 'everything' you haven't understand?" Jack said now annoyed.

"Hey chill, just trying to help out." Kristoff said with his arms raised in surrender. "If your that defeated then why not ask the King for advice?"

"The King? Is that possible?"Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well yeah, he is the King so he tends to his people that needs help. Why don't you give it a shot, he is in the castle sitting in his throne, as usual."

"I'm not one of his people, I'm stranger in this place remember?" Jack said with a "duh" face.

"Well it wouldn't hurt if you try, right. Unless you have a better idea."

Jack think deeply on what Kristoff said and realize that he was right. _It is worth a shot_, he thought and with that, he stood up and clean himself so he can be presentable in the presence of a King. He thank Kristoff for the snack and for the advice and head out to the castle. He walk and walk and walk until he reaches the bridge that connects the town to the castle. Once he reach the other side of the bridge, two guards block his path and halted him in place.

"What is your business with his majesty?" One of the guard asked

"Uhm... I'm here to seek advice from his highness." Jack said

The guards looked at each other and nodded. They move out of Jack's way and returned to their post while gesturing for Jack to move on. Jack continue his walk and enter the castle. He was astonished in the view that it is in front of him. He is now inside a huge hall with a beautiful chandelier that it is attach to the ceiling. Jack continue to marvel the place and notice a man is approaching him. He stand straight and put on a more serious look to hide his astonishment in the place.

"I heard you are here to seek advice from the King, right?" the man asked

"Yes sir"

"Follow me then" the man said while gesturing to Jack to follow him.

They walk past a huge double door and walk in a hallway that leads to the throne room. The man is ahead of Jack as he leads him in the throne room. Jack observe the man in front of him and the man, seem to notice this, cleared his throat that caught Jack's attention.

"Staring is rude you know" the man said still walking with his back faced on Jack. Jack apologizes and once again, they fall in absolute silence. A few seconds passed and the man stop walking and now facing a huge double door, much bigger than the one they walk pass through earlier. The man turned to face Jack and reaches his hand and grip the handle of the door.

"The King is inside this room, be prepared to face his highness." The man said to Jack and push the door open. He went inside and Jack followed him. Jack saw two thrones being occupied by two unknown individuals. He guessed that it must the King and the Queen and once he got closer, he halted and bowed with one knee at the King and Queen of Arenedelle.

"Rise young lad." the King ordered and Jack stood up. "What is it the you want to know, boy?"

"I'm here to find a job your highness, I had been searching this whole time now and seem to haven't found one. I was hoping if you could help me in my search, your highness. Do you know anyone that is in need of assistance for me to help him or her and in return help me?" Jack asked

"Before I answer your question young man, I want to know why do you need a job and had the need to seek advice from me. Are you that desperate boy?" Said the King.

"Desperate I am your majesty. As you can see I'm not from around here, I came from Pennsylvania, your highness. I have a family back there, a mother and a sister. We have a debt that needs to be paid or else my sister will become a slave. My father had already passed away so I took the responsibility of paying this debt. I only have three months, your majesty, for me to earn. If that three months had passed and I fail, my sister will pay the price. And I will not let that happen. So I came here to find better opportunities, your majesty, for they say that Arendelle is a strong and wealthy kingdom. I came to you, your highness, because a friend of mine told me that you can help me." Jack finishes his speech with a look of determination.

The King and Queen shared an amazed look towards Jack as they never seen a stranger so valiant and so noble. The King then think deeply on his answer to the aspiring young man that stood in front of them. With his mind cleared, the King finalize his decision and proceeded on telling it to the young man.

"What is your name young lad?" The King asked

"Jack, Jackson Overland your highness."

"Very well Jack, I have two answers for you. I know of a lord that is in dire need of a guard in his mansion. But if you asked me, I wouldn't take the position. Knowing the lord, he will not let you stay for only three months but will only let you go when he feels the need to let you go." The King said. It was out of the question that this lord wants so Jack automatically rejected this offer in his mind and only hope that the second option is better.

"And the other answer, your majesty?" Jack asked with gulped

"A certain King and Queen is in need of some assistance, you see the castle have a vacant spot that needs to be occupied immediately. I was hoping if you would take it. If it is only for three months, then so be it." The King said with a smile on his face.

Jack's face lit up as he is filled with happiness and joy inside. Not only did the King give him advice but also giving him what exactly he needed.

"Re...really... wow of course I will take it your majesty. I will do anything, I can cook, I can clean the place, I can take care of the plants, I can... I can..." Jack stopped when he realized he is stammering in the presence of the King and Queen. He blushes out of embarrassment and started to apologize.

The King chuckled and the Queen giggled while covering her mouth when seeing Jack's excitement, makes them remind of a certain someone. The King then cleared his throat and proceeded speaking.

"Say Jack, how would you like to be a butler?" The King asked

"A butwhat?" Jack asked with a confused looked.

"A butler, to be precise, a butler for our youngest daughter, Princess Anna of Arendelle." The Queen said

"I'm sorry your highness, but I don't know what a butler is... or do." Jack said with an apologetic look.

"It's okay, we can have Kai here to brief and teach you." The King said while pointing to the man that lead Jack to the throne room. "He's the royal family's main butler." The Queen added.

Jack think for a moment for his answer. Of course it's only reasonable to accept but the thing is, he doesn't know a thing on being a butler. It is the only offer he received since he got here on Arendelle, and a good offer too. Jack finally made the decision of accepting the job since it is a win-win condition and there is no greater honor than serving a royal family.

"I accept your majesty." Jack said with smile on his face.

* * *

**AN: We have Chapter 3 folks. **

**For those who are wondering if this is a Jelsa/Janna story, Well the story will end with Jelsa and Kristanna so don't worry. :)**

**Anna and Elsa will be having their debut in the next chapter so stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN THE FROZEN AND ROTG CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Getting to know each other**

The King is pleased on Jack's answer and is happy to know that they won't be bothered anymore on finding a butler for his youngest daughter. Jack, on the other hand, had been concealing his excitement ever since he accept the King's proposal. He'd been thinking that all is well and he will go back home victorious and successful. Still, deep inside that there is something he feels that somehow everything will make a wrong turn. He shook that feeling off and proceed to discuss his new found career with the King.

"So Jack, how much is your debt?" the King asked.

"Well the debt cost 30 gold pieces, your majesty." Jack answered

"Ah I see, how about this. We pay you monthly with 2 sacks containing 6 gold pieces each? All we ask for return is a job well done. Does that sound negotiable to you?

Jack think carefully for his answer. With a satisfied thought he nodded in agreement on the King's terms.

"Also, I want you to start first thing tomorrow, understand?"

"Yes, your majesty." Jack replied "Do you have anymore terms to discuss, your highness?"

"No more... for now. Well, since we have now agreed that you will work here, I want to congratulate you Jack for your new job. Kai will be your guide and he will teach you on everything he knows. That will be all, you are dismissed." Said the King.

Jack thanked them for one more time and bowed before he takes his leave with Kai following him. Once outside the throne room, Jack sees Kai extending his arm up straight with his palm forward, signaling Jack to follow him. He did what he told him to do and walk besides Kai. They walk to the hallway with absolute silence which make Jack very uncomfortable. He knows he have to interact with the man, that will become his mentor and superior, beside him since he will be spending three months working with him.

"So... how long have you been working here?" Jack asked breaking the silence.

"I've been the family's butler for 22 years" Kai replied

"Wow, that was a long time now."

"Indeed it was, I first came here when King Agdar was only a prince but already married to Queen Idun... or Princess Idun back then. I had witness his parent's passing, his coronation, and the birth of his daughters. I had serve him with everything he asked, I support him in his decisions, I gave him advice and wisdom in things he does not quite understand, I help him in every way I can, I even became his legal guardian when his father and mother died. In short, I was there for him in good times and bad, and I have been dedicating my life for him, that what it means to be a butler." Kai finishes his speech.

Jack asked no further questions for they have been answered by Kai. The only thought that was running through his head now is how he will do the same to his master, or in this case mistress. They continue their walk and finally reach a certain room. Kai opened the door and entered with Jack following him.

"This will be your room during your stay here in the castle." Kai said while standing in the doorway.

Jack observe the place carefully and was satisfied to find the room very cozy. The room is wide with a nice window view of the front yard of the castle, it has a bed designed for one person, a wardrobe with a mirror, and a study table. He notice that something was resting on top of the study table. So he took it and inspect it only to be revealed as a map, a map to the entire castle. He then set his luggage down and put some of his packed clothes inside the wardrobe and put some of his other stuff on top of the study table. After he finished unpacking, Kai cleared his throat to get his attention. Jack turned his head to Kai and he start speaking.

"One more thing Jack, to be a proper butler, you must wear a proper attire. And by the looks on the dress you just packed, none of them qualifies. So I suggest that you go to town and to the tailor to sew you a uniform, similar to mine." Kai said then reaches out to his pocket and took out 5 silver coins. He then gives it to Jack. "Take it, use that to buy your clothes. No offense, but you can't wear that when you are serving your mistress." Kai pointed out to Jack's attire which consist of a white v-neck undershirt with a brown vest and brown trousers and a sandals on his feet.

Jack nodded and walk passed Kai to go outside the castle and buy his uniform. Once outside, he notice that the sun is starting to set. He hurries to the tailor so he can go back to the castle before sundown. It is a good thing he observe the place carefully earlier because it helps him to remember where he needed to go. Jack finally manage to find the tailor place and went inside. The tailor notice him and give him a warm smile.

"Oh hello there young lad, good to see you back." The tailor said to Jack. "Did you finally got a job?"

"Yes, I'm working at the castle as a butler. Kai said that I need to go here so I can get a uniform."

"Well, come here and I will take your measurements." the tailor said while she gestures for Jack to come closer and take his measures. A minute later, she is done measuring and wrote everything in a piece of paper.

"That's it, I got everything I need. It will be done by tomorrow." The tailor said

"Wait tomorrow? Can't I get now?" Jack asked

"I'm sorry lad but clothes like yours are hard to make. Besides many have come for me to make clothes so first come, first serve."

Jack sighed in defeat but thank the tailor and inform her that he will be back tomorrow. But as he was about to go to the door, a blue suit caught his sight. He walked towards the suit and examine it. It is a formal attire that can be wear by lords or dukes in balls or parties. Yet the suit is also ordinary that can be wear by commoners in a special occasion. Jack took the suit and compare it to his body. The suit is not too big and not too small but also not the perfect size. With the suit in hand, he approach the tailor once again to ask about the suit.

"Uhm Ms. tailor, How about this suit? Do you think it is suitable for a butler?" Jack asked

"Hmm could be, try it on" Said the tailor.

So Jack went to the fitting room try the suit on. He took off his vest and undershirt and put on the light blue long sleeve and top it with the dark blue coat. He pair it with a dark blue pants and now stuck on how to wear the red tie. He went out to the fitting room and ask assistance for the tailor. After the tailor tie his tie, he inspect himself in the mirror. _Not bad_, he thought.

"It suits you well but I think it is not the right measurement for you. Take it off and I will fix it for you, if you will take it." the tailor said then she grabbed something behind the counter. "Here take these shoes, it will suit you well with that suit."

"Thank you and yes please, I will take it." Jack said and went back to the fitting room to take off the suit and put his clothes on. He then give the suit to the tailor.

"Okay wait here, it will only take a minute."

A few minutes later, the tailor finish fixing the suit and gave it to Jack and he pays for it using the money Kai gave him. With that, Jack step outside the tailor, wearing the suit and shoes, and headed out back to the castle. But before he go back, he notice that the sun is still setting down so he decide to pay Kristoff a visit. He walk to the marketplace and notice that every girl that passed by him will wink and wave at him. Some even swoon at him, Jack just smiled and nod at the girls but deep inside he starts to get a little uncomfortable. He finally reach Kristoff's stand and saw Kristoff packing up so he can go home. Good thing he catch up to him or else his visit is a waste. Kristoff saw him approaching and wave at him.

"I see that the King help you well." Kristoff said to Jack

"Yeah he give me a job at the castle."

"Woah really? What do you do in there?" Kristoff said with an amaze expression.

"A butler for the youngest princess. Though I don't know a thing about being a butler."

"Wait, the youngest princess? As in Princess Anna? Does that mean you get to spend time with her?" Kristoff asked with curious face.

"If that means to be a butler then yes." Jack replied

"Wow lucky you" Kristoff whispered while his face dropped.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing" He chuckled nervously "Congratulations man, you finally have a job."

"Yeah could have done it without you, which reminds me that I better get going." Jack said

"Yeah me too, so see you when I see you?"

"Of course."

They bid their goodbyes and gone their separate ways, Jack went back to the castle while Kristoff is heading home. It is already dark when Jack reach the castle and went back to his room. He saw a meal that is place on top of the study table and a letter. Jack read the letter and discover it that it was from Kai telling him to finish up dinner and meet him in his bedroom. So Jack do what he is told and finish dinner quickly. He brush his teeth after eating and headed out to find Kai.

Meanwhile the royal family is having their own dinner in the dining hall. The dinner is quiet as the sound of utensils clanking can only be heard in the entire room. They were having a feast that is good for a party but only four people are consuming the food. The King, Queen, and the older Princess were eating their food gracefully, eating it with manners while the youngest princess eats the food excitingly.

"Anna, manners" the Queen reminded her daughter.

"But mom this food is delicious. I can't slow down when this food is this delicious." Anna protested.

"Still honey, you need to eat with manners. A princess doesn't eat messily." The Queen said to Anna

Anna only pouted and started to listen to her dear mother and eat her meal like a princess should eat. After another minute of silence, the older Princess decide to start a conversation.

"So mama, papa, I heard you hired another butler for Anna." the older Princess said making Anna to choke on her food with complete shock.

"WHAT!?" Anna shouted once she swallowed her food. "You hired me another one?!"

"Anna don't shout at the table." the Queen said

"But mama, papa, why? another butler? I can take care of myself." Anna protested

"It is only normal for a princess to have a butler." The King said

"But what about Elsa, she doesn't have one."

"Well your sister is... a... well let's just say that you really need a one." The King said while trying not to say the wrong words to Anna that might offend her. Comparing the two princess, Elsa is more mature and regal while Anna is childish.

"Oh trust me, I don't need another grumpy, old, ..." Anna was cut off by the sudden opening of the huge double doors of the dining hall. They all turn their heads on the door to see who is responsible on interrupting their discussion.

In the doorway, there stood a fine young man with a blue suit and red tie, and an unfamiliar face to Anna and Elsa. Time seems to froze on the princesses world when they saw a handsome man standing on the doorway. They don't know who the stranger is or what is he doing there but one thing for sure is that he took their breath away. That snow white hair and striking blue eyes suits the boy well with a blue formal attire. Both their jaws dropped and even Elsa, the regal daughter of the King and Queen, dropped her spoon and fork that was in her hands. They finally returned to reality and blush furiously to the unknown man.

"...butler." Anna whispered, finishing her statement.

Jack was also shock on place when he realize that he went to the wrong room. He stood frozen on the doorway when seeing the King, Queen, and the Princesses turn their heads to look at him. He is now beyond embarrass when he realize he just walk right into something. Clearly he doesn't know what to do so he just stand there and stare back at the royal family. After a few seconds, Jack finally found his voice and started bowing down to the King, Queen, and Princesses of Arendelle to apologize.

"I am so sorry your highness, I didn't mean to stumble on your dinner. Please forgive me, I was just on my way to meet Kai and I was lost and I... I..." Jack apologize and at the same time trying to explain himself.

The King raised his hand to stop Jack and Jack immediately stopped. He's heart is now pounding fast with nervousness on what would the King do to him.

"It's alright, Jackson, I understand. If you are looking for Kai he's in his room. Down the hall to the left, he occupies the third room." The King said to Jack to reassure him.

Jack sighed and release his breath that he was holding and thank the King for the directions. He took his leave and went to Kai's room.

Back at the dining hall, the princesses are still trying to process in their minds on what happened or who was the stranger. They still have their mouths drop and only closed it when they realize the stranger was long gone. The sisters finally broke out into their trance and started to confront their parents.

"Mama, Papa, who was that?" Elsa asked

"That was Jack, Anna's new butler." The Queen said while resuming eating her dinner.

"That...was my butler?" Anna asked while pointing her finger to the door where Jack walked in.

"Isn't he a bit too young to be one?" Elsa asked

"Well, I thought of that too but if I keep hiring old ones to Anna then those butlers won't keep up with her, forcing me and your mother to find one again since no one stayed for a long time." The King said. "Besides, I like his guts and determination on helping his love ones so I hired him."

"What is his story mama, papa?" Anna asked

The Queen and King told them the events that happened earlier and tell them Jack's story and on how Jack came to them for help. The sisters were entertained and at the same time inspired on Jack's tale. The story went on for a couple of minutes, turning the once boring dinner into a happy and lively one. They finish eating up their dinner and went back to their respective rooms to retire for the night. Anna lay down on her bed and tries to replay everything that happened that day. She slowly drifted to sleep with a thought that having a butler may not be bad at all.

Elsa is now in her bedroom, reading a book before going to sleep. Like, Anna she also replayed the events that happened earlier. She can't focus on her book when having the thought of a handsome stranger is now staying in the castle and took the job as Anna's personal butler. There is an unidentified feeling in her heart which makes her more confuse. _Why am I feeling like this? _She thought. Elsa shook the feeling away and resume on reading her book until sleep visits her.

At the same time, Jack is now at Kai's room listening to his lecture. His head is slowly dropping as he is starting to doze off but he fights the urge to do so. With every word that Kai said to him is continuously running in his head.

"You shall address Princess Anna as' mistress', for she will be your master. You must serve your mistress in any way that she will be pleased. You must be with her in anywhere she goes, unless she told you otherwise. You are to escort her in any events that will happen in the castle. You will be a model to her, which means you are to be polite, well-mannered, and kind. You will guard her with all your life and let not harm touch her. She is your main responsibility and do not let her leave your sight."

Jack can only nod in agreement because each second pass, he is slowly drifting to sleep. He jerks his head up so that Kai won't notice that he is no longer paying attention. After a few more lessons, Kai finally dismissed Jack and let him rest for the night. So he stood up and walk back to his room groggily like a drunken man going home. He finally reach his room and quickly open the door and immediately close it, took off his clothes, leaving him in his boxer short and propped down to his bed and now asleep within seconds.

The next morning, Jack woke up early and started to fix himself so he can start his work. He took a bath, eat breakfast, brush his teeth, and wore his uniform. After inspecting himself in the mirror, he goes out of his room and walk towards Anna's to wake her up and to let her start for the day. He reach Anna's bedroom and knock at the door to see if his mistress is awake. She didn't respond so Jack once again knock a little louder to caught her attention at the other side of the door.

"Mistress, Mistress" Jack said while knocking

"Uhm...yeah...(yawn)... who is it?" Anna said at the other side of the door. Sitting on her bed with her eyes still closed and just woken up.

"It's me Jack, your new butler. Time to wake up mistress, breakfast is already serve at the dining hall."

"Jack... jack...mmmm" Anna thought for a moment before it click her."Oh... Jack, you mean the cute... uh I mean white hair boy butler?" Anna said now opening her eyes.

"Uhm yes mistress"

Anna hastily got up from bed and start to clean herself up. Jack can hear everything through the door and assume that his mistress is getting ready for the day. While waiting, the door on the room next to Anna's opened and Elsa stepped outside of it. She notice Jack in front of Anna's door and greeted him with a smile. Jack smiled back and bowed to the Princess.

"Good morning, your highness" Jack said while his head bowed

"Good morning too" Elsa said and Jack lift his head up." I believe we haven't met yet, I'm Princess Elsa of Arendelle."

"Jackson Overland, your majesty" Jack said while grabbing Elsa's hand and kiss the back of it making Elsa blush a little."But you can call me Jack" Jack said and let go of her hand.

"I see that you are waiting for Anna, Is she awake yet?" Elsa asked

"Yes, your majesty, she is just preparing herself for the day."

"Well it will take her for a while to get ready, since she had a bed hair." Elsa teases

"I DO NOT!" Anna shouted at the other side of her door.

Elsa cover her mouth while giggling while Jack chuckled. After their little moment, the two suddenly stare at each other with smiles in their faces. Making Jack realize that the older Princess has a beautiful face and caught most his attention is her eyes. Those striking sapphire eyes that seems to reveal anything, he can already tell what the Princess' attitude and behavior by just looking at her eyes. Elsa also once again is trap in Jack's charms. Like Jack, her eyes are also locked in his and sees snowflakes, beautiful snowflakes in his eyes. Maybe it is just her imagination but she could have sworn that she really saw snowflakes. The two realize on what they're doing and immediately turn their heads away to avert each other's gaze and blush furiously.

"Uhm... I...I... just gonna...go...uhm nice meeting you... Jack." Elsa stammered still avoiding her gaze on Jack.

"Nice...meeting ...you to...uhm... Princess Elsa" Jack said doing the same thing that Elsa is doing to him.

Elsa excuse herself and started to walk away with weak knees due to her staring contest with Jack. While Jack was left standing in his spot, still looking away.

_Woah, that was awkward_, they unknowingly thought at the same time.

The door to Anna's room finally opened and revealed a well dressed Anna ready for the day. She then notice Jack that is looking away for something, so she cleared her throat to get Jack back to reality. Jack immediately turn his head to Anna and saw the she was ready. He approach her and bowed to her.

"Mistress, breakfast is ready at the dining hall. May I escort you?" Jack said and offer his arm to Anna.

"You may." Anna said in her most mannered voice and hook Jack's arm with hers and they started to walk. _Wow, his well built, _Anna thought when she touch his arm and felt his biceps.

"Look, I'm not one with the silence so while we are walking, tell me about yourself Jack." Anna said breaking the ice.

Jack look at the Princess with a confuse look and immediately smile and start to introduce himself.

"Well before I start, I want to know how much you know about me?" Jack asked

"Hmm my parents told me that you and your family were broke and you are here to find comfort." Anna said with a straight face making Jack feel like swords pierce his heart. He only reacted with a sweet smile but his 'inner' face shows a more horrified and hurt look. "Other than that, my papa and mama told me that you seem to be a nice guy and lovely one too since you bear the burden of being a father to your family."

Jack calmed a little bit when he was complimented by the princess." Well, it seems you only know a little about me. First I'm mischievous, a trouble maker, starter of fun, adventurous, and reckless. But you won't see that side of me since I'm working to help my family."

"Sounds like me, I think we will get along just fine." Said Anna. "But since you won't be showing your real self to me, then tell me what kind of mask will you be wearing?"

"I'm expected to be matured and be formal, just like your sister, Princess Elsa." Jack said.

"Bummer, then you're no fun at all." Anna pouted.

Jack laughed at her reaction. "Don't worry mistress, even though I ask to be more serious, I will still support your decisions and maybe even help you on what you need, whether it be good or not too good."

Anna face lit up when she discovers that her butler will not hinder her in her mischievous plans. Just like Jack, Anna's a trouble maker and a fun lover. It is the reason why her parents keep hiring her a butler so that someone will look after her so she will not hurt herself and teach her to be a proper princess. Their little walk has come to an end when they reach the dining hall.

"Well mistress, I shall give you privacy in your meal. If you need anything, just call me and I will be there." Jack said detaching his arm on Anna's.

Anna nodded and go inside the dining hall for her breakfast. Jack also took his leave so he can take a stroll in the castle. While walking, he can't get the feeling off himself that someone is following him. So he turn to his back and confront the person who is stalking him.

"Alright who is there and why are you following me?" Jack said when he turn around but all he sees is a empty hall, a large vase, and paintings that is attach to the wall. He then notice that someone is hiding behind the vase and is about to confront him or her when the stalker decided to show his/her self up.

"Okay you got me, I'm sorry I'm following you. I can't help to worry since you are new here and you might get lost." A feminine voice said behind the vase and then the girl stand up so she can reveal herself. Jack notice her most is her hair, it's similar to a hummingbird's colorful feathers, and her pink eyes. The girl is wearing a maid's outfit and seems like the same age as Jack's. "My name is Toothiana, but people calls me Tooth. I'm Princess Anna's personal maid." The girl introduce herself.

"Okay... so why follow me?" Jack asked still confused

"Well I was asked by sir Kai to guide you to the castle. Uhm ...would...you mind if a I join you?" Tooth asked with her head down and a faint blush on her face.

Jack thought for a moment and smiled at the girl knowing that having a company is nice. "Okay, so where do we start?"

Tooth then lead Jack to the castle, showing him the ball room, the study room, the watchtower, the guest room, the library, and everything else. Jack has to admit that it is a pretty huge castle and thank to Tooth for her guidance because if went alone, he will definitely get lost. He also use the time with her to know more of his co-worker. The trip has come to an end in front of Anna's room because they had been summoned by their master who is now in her bedroom. Jack knock on the door and Anna immediately open it.

"Oh Jack, Tooth, I see you've met each other." Anna said to the both of them.

"Yes mistress, what can I do for you?" Jack and Tooth asked at the same time.

"Well, Tooth I need you to assist me on something while you Jack, I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it mistress?" Jack asked

"I need you to go to town and fetch me some special flowers." Anna command with a sweet smile.

* * *

**AN: Chapter 4 done.**

**I just notice this that every time I write another chapter, it gets longer and longer.**** Which motivates me to write longer chapters next time.**

**Well read and enjoy! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN THE FROZEN AND ROTG CHARATERS. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Anna's Request**

"Flowers, mistress? What kind of flowers?" Jack asked

"Yes Jack, flowers. They are called the sundrop flowers. I collect these flowers every spring and I think some have bloom by now. I want you to go to Raffie's flower shop, tell him that Princess Anna sent you and he will do the rest. The flowers you will receive are free so you will not pay for anything." Anna said with a smile.

"Understood mistress, I shall go now." Jack said and bowed at Anna.

"Uhm... mistress would you mind if accompany Jack to the gate?" Tooth asked Anna.

"Sure, I don't mind just come back once you are done."

"Thank you mistress." Tooth said and took her leave with Jack. They walk past Anna's bedroom and once they're out of reach, Jack interrogate Tooth on her actions.

"You don't have to come with me you know." Jack said.

"I know I'm sorry it's just... well ... uhm how do I say this?" Tooth said with an unease look on her face. "Well I just want to wish you luck."

"Wish me luck? No offense but I don't need luck in fetching some flowers for my mistress." Jack said while he is starting to get a weird feeling on Tooth.

"Trust me, you need it." Tooth said trying to reassure him.

Once they reach the gate of the castle, Tooth immediately leave Jack to go to Anna, leaving Jack to wonder what was that she really wanted to tell him. He just shook the thought off and proceed to his quest. He eventually reach the town and tries to find the flower shop that Princess Anna said to him. After a few turns here and there, he finally found the shop and went inside. The fragrance of different flowers from the shop spread through the atmosphere making Jack sneeze a little. He take a look on the shop to find Raffie, the shop owner. He then saw a man wearing an apron and tending the flowers. Assuming he is Raffie, Jack approach him for assistance.

"Uhm excuse me, are you Raffie?" Jack asked to the man, facing his back on him, in front of him.

The man turned around to see Jack. "Oh yes I am, What can I do for you?" Raffie asked

"Princess Anna sent me here, she told me to get her some sundrop flowers."

"Ahh yes, you must be her new butler then. Come, I had prepare them for whoever Princess Anna sent to get them. It is a good thing I reserve them, yesterday a man came and bought some of the flowers." Raffie said while gesturing to Jack to follow him.

They went to the counter and Raffie grab something behind it. It is a vase filled with magnificent, golden petal flowers. Jack's eyes widen when he saw the beauty of these flowers, he never seen anything like it before.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Raffie said when he saw Jack's amazement.

"Oh... uhm...yes it is." Jack stammered out of embarrassment.

"Don't worry, your manliness won't be reduce because you adore flowers. I adore them to." Raffie said and laugh on his own tease. Jack awkwardly joined him in laughter with his own awkward laugh and the two eventually stop.

"This must cost a fortune." Jack said grabbing the vase of flowers from Raffie.

"Indeed it is, you see these flowers weren't originated in Arendelle. They were imported from the Kingdom of Corona. They say the flowers have special properties that can heal any minor sicknesses and gives you enough energy for the day if you inhale it's oxygen that it produce. The King and Queen, before King Agdar and Queen Idun, is fascinated in this flowers so they bought some seeds of it so they can grow here in Arendelle. It is a very rare flower so a vase of them cost 6 gold pieces."

Jack's mouth dropped in shock when he discovers the worth of the flowers that is in his hands has the same worth with his monthly salary. "Wow... I'm gonna go before these flowers gets damage. Thanks for your help." Jack said nervously and goes out of the shop with extreme precautions. Now he knows why Tooth wish him luck, he really needs it.

But seems fortune and luck is against him when he sees rabbits running around in front of the shop.

_Where the heck does these rabbits come from?_ he thought with a unease look. Then he overheard someone screaming.

"AHHH MY FLOWER EATING RABBITS HAD ESCAPED IN THEIR CAGES, HELP ME!" someone screamed.

He turned his head to the man that was screaming and shook his head out of pity in the man. After a few moment of silence and it clicked to him.

_Wait... flower eating rabbits?_

He immediately return his sight to the vase full of flowers in his hands only to see that it was just a vase anymore. All the blood that run through his head immediately drained in fear when he saw the flowerless vase in his hand. He tip the vase upside down to check if he isn't hallucinating and much to his disappointment, he isn't. Cursed words are now running to his head as he is filled with nervousness and fear.

_Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it,...I haven't have ten steps away from the shop and THIS happened. What am I gonna do?, I can't afford to pay this with my salary. Stupid Jack, very, very, very stupid. _he beat himself up with his thought.

Jack is about to give up hope when a sort-of-brilliant plan comes to his mind. He goes back to the flower shop to seek help with Raffie. He saw the man with a broom stick, using it as a weapon to defend his shop from the rabbits. When the coast is clear, he immediately lock the shop to prevent the intruders that eats his flowers and face Jack.

"I didn't saw you come in." Raffie said to Jack while breathing heavily

"Yeah... I got a problem." Jack then raise the vase to show Rafffie that the flowers were eaten. "I was wondering if you can help me."

"I'm sorry man, but that was the last of it here in my shop."

"Figures." Jack whispered. "But you said they grow here in Arenedelle. Where can I find them?"

"Well, they grow at the western fields of Arendelle. It is a long journey, you need to walk around first the western woods before you go to the fields."

"If I go now, will make it back before sunset?" Jack asked

"Yes, sure you will. You'll enjoy it trust me, picking flowers is fun." Raffie said with a smile.

Jack nodded and thank Raffie for his help then prepare to start his quest. He went outside and see that the commotion has already stopped and walk pass through the town to head to the western part of the kingdom. His hike went for hours and he is now exhausted and tired but he ignore this and went on with willpower fueling his energy. He still blaming himself on what happened, even though partially it is his fault. He thought that if he be more careful, he wouldn't go to this field in search of a flower that his mistress wants. It is his first mistake on his first day and it cost him a journey. Jack can only sigh in defeat and swore to himself that he will not be careless anymore while he is still on duty.

He finally reach the woods and having double thoughts on he would go through or around, even though Raffie clearly told him to go around. Relying in his instincts, Jack went through the woods and thought that he will be back faster if he will walk through instead of walking around. He realized that once again he became careless when he felt that the woods is a dangerous place. He cast his fears aside and continue to walk through the dark, dangerous, and creepy forest. The sounds of animals roaring and screeching are filling the place making Jack tremble and shook in fear.

_What was that? Oh Jack you have one job, ONE JOB and here you are in this creepy forest filled with deadly animals, walking through to the fields to get that flower and trying to make up for it. _Jack scolded himself out of fear.

A little by little he started to walk faster and in a few minutes, he started to run. He ran like his life depends on it and hopes to reach immediately the end of the creepy forest. Running only makes his situation worse when he notice that a pack of wolves that came out of nowhere started chasing him. He then ran faster and faster while thinking of a solution to save himself. Misfortune and bad luck seems to have a strong grip in the young man as he is now running and screaming for his life.

_Why? Why all this trouble for a freaking flower? _

Back at the castle, Anna and Tooth is now finish in what they're doing. Anna dismiss Tooth and walk towards the library to see her sister. She open the doors to the library and stepped inside. She saw her sister in her usual seat, a book in her hand and a teacup and a teapot on top of a tea table. Anna grab a chair and drag it while she approach her sister. Elsa was disturbed by a sound of a dragging chair, she look up to see Anna approaching her and stop right in front of her and sit on the chair she dragged.

"So Elsa, How are you? Anything interesting and fun you wanna do?" Anna asked with an innocent face.

"Anna we are not children anymore, it is time for you to grow up." Elsa said with her eyes on her book.

"OHHH please, you used to play with me. Back then you're the one that starts the fun, now you are here in the library doing boring stuffs." Anna pouted.

"Right 'back then', now things change. I'm the next heir in the throne so yes I need to do this becoming-Queen-stuff which you called 'boring'."

"Can you at least talk to me? I miss you, you know." Anna pleaded with a sincere voice.

Elsa sighed in defeat and agreed to spend time with her. "Ok, but not about childish stuff."

"Hmmm... okay, if you want to play grownups then I'll play along." Anna said with a smirk. "What do you think of Jack?"

Elsa's eyes immediately widen in shock when Anna caught her off guard on that question. A faint blush appears on her cheeks which Anna doesn't notice. "What about him?"

"Oh come on Elsa, you think I didn't hear your conversation with him this morning? I heard you stammering and you never stammered so tell me, what you think of him?" Anna persuasively asked.

"He is your butler Anna you should know more of him instead of me." Elsa said trying to dodge the question.

"Fine then, I'll tell you what I think of him and you tell me what you think of him."

Elsa could only sighed and nodded on Anna's offer. "But you go first" Elsa said.

"Okay, well... he is handsome, quite intimidating, very polite, modest, and mature but he told me that he is only behaving like that for the sake of his job, and he is nice." Anna said.

"Then what is his true nature?" Elsa asked

"Just like me, a reckless, adventurous, carefree, mischievous, and fun loving person."

"Must be annoying too." Elsa said while sipping her tea.

"I heard that." Anna said giving Elsa a glare. "Now it is your turn Elsa."

"Well now I know that sisters think alike. You pretty much say everything that I will say except for the 'behaving for the sake of the job' part. But looks and words can be deceiving so I might change my thoughts on him since we only met him in less than a day."

"But that doesn't change the fact that he is incredibly handsome, especially in that suit." Anna said with a dreamy look.

"I thought you only have eyes in princes?" Elsa asked Anna

"Well yeah but I'm still allowed to adore men right? I mean not every girl out there has a butler like Jack."

"Be careful little sister, that adoration of yours might become feelings." Elsa tease

"Oh please like you don't adore him. You said so yourself, well indirectly, that he is handsome. If anyone in this room that will have feelings for Jack, it might be you." Anna tease back.

"I certainly am not." Elsa said with a stern face

"Oh you wanna bet Elsa." Anna said with a mischievous look.

Elsa scoff and crosses her arms. "I'm not interested, Anna, in a bet and in Jack."

Anna bend forward and rest her elbows to her knees to closely examine Elsa if she is lying or not. With a satisfied look, she got up and walk towards the door and stop in the doorway and turned around to face Elsa . "Well Elsa, it was a nice talk. I hope we have another conversation like this again. I'm gonna find Tooth now. Bye." With that, Anna leave the library leaving a confused Elsa.

_What was that all about?_ Elsa thought. She just shake the feeling off and resume reading her book.

**_Meanwhile..._**

"Go and pick some flowers he said" Jack annoyingly said to himself. "It will be fun he said."

The young lad now finds himself on top of a huge tree, resting on its branch. He is now breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath after all the running, screaming, and climbing. He took a look down at the bottom of the tree to see if the wolves ditch him but sadly they wasn't. Just like Jack, the wolves are stubborn and wouldn't let their prey get away easily. Jack could only growl in annoyance to the wolves and decided to wait for them to get away before resuming his quest.

It is already past noon and still the wolves are not getting away and Jack, still on top of the tree, look around to find some any signs that he is near to the field. He sees to his left side is a light, probably a way out of the forest and in to the fields. He decided that it is his best chance is to go there once the wolves leave him alone. So he patiently waits and a few hours later, the wolves are gone, giving Jack the opportunity to climb down and run to the light.

The bright sunlight welcome his arrival outside the forest making him to cover his face. After his eyes adjusted, he open them and the majestic view of an open yellow flower field make way to his sight. The land is huge and filled with different kinds of yellow flowers. Jack is amazed at the beauty that it is in front of him and at the same time worried on how to find such very rare flower in an very large field, so he begin his search on the sundrop flower.

He start his desperate search for that special flower that cause him so much trouble. He look every inch, every corner in the field and still no luck. It is indeed a very rare flower so Jack doesn't waste a time resting and doesn't let anything escape his sight. Hours went by and night is almost upon him. He is about to give up hope but in a quick glimpse, he finally found it. The 6 gold piece of flowers he was searching for had finally found. He wasted no time and immediately pick some of it, enough to fill a vase.

He stood up quickly and ran back to the castle, hoping to get there before the night comes. He stop his tracks just in front of the forest and once again debated on whether he will go around or through. Knowing in his mind of the danger of passing through the forest, he still pass through believing that he will be back soon and hoping that the risk is worth it. Just like earlier, he ran fast through the forest and also just like earlier, the pack of wolves that came out of nowhere is once again chasing him.

But anger and irritation overtook him this time instead of fear.

_What the hell is the problem with these wolves?_ he thought and ran faster ignoring the danger behind him. He is now focusing more on his mission rather than his life. With his thoughts on the quest, he doesn't realize that a brown wolf had sneak beside him and immediately grab a flower that he was holding in his hand. Jack popped a nerve and immediately turn his back on the annoying wolves that chases him.

The wolves immediately stop in their tracks when they sense the change of atmosphere around their prey. They immediately tremble in fear of the sudden turn of events, the predator becomes the prey and the prey becomes the predator. Jack had already enough of the troubles he went through just for a flower, so he decided that it is time to fight back. With a pissed off face, and a scary and intimidating aura shrouding him, he slowly approach the brown wolf that snatch his flower.

"Hey you hairy bastard." Jack said to the brown wolf with poison in his voice. "Give me that flower."

The wolf freeze in fear when he is now facing a once cowardly weak boy he encountered earlier turned into a very powerful and superior being. The brown wolf dropped his jaw and at the same time the flowers that he is keeping in his mouth. Jack picked up the flower and give the wolves a death glare.

"Now get the hell out of here and never bother me again." Jack threatened the wolves.

The wolves immediately scattered away from Jack with their tails between their legs. Jack resume his running through the forest hoping that no animal will bother him anymore.

Normally, Jack is friendly and nice to animals and only be superior to them if it's necessary. That wasn't his first encounter with a wild animal. Living close to forest taught Jack well with animals, especially the wild ones. He learn how to earn their respect and trust. Even in a young age, Jack manage to scare a handful of man-eating beasts. He learn this things for the sake of the safety of his younger sister. It is the reason why no wild animal has come to harm his little sister when they are playing in the woods back at home, because of their fear and respect to Jack. But Jack doesn't want to be feared, even in animals. That's why he is trying to be as friendly as possible with them and only scare them if it is a must.

Night had descended in Arendelle and Tooth has been worried sick on what happened to his new co-worker. She didn't saw him came back to the castle and didn't saw him the whole day. She had been spacing out and walking back and forth inside the castle. Her uneasiness has come to an end when the huge double doors of the castle opened and revealed a mess up Jack. Tooth immediately come to his aid.

"Oh my... what happened to you?" Tooth asked Jack.

"I...have...come...to deliver...this to...my mistress." Jack said between breaths and lifted the flower in his hands to show it to Tooth.

"Jack you're filthy, let's go. I'll clean you up so you can give that to Princess Anna." Tooth said and help Jack to go upstairs and wipe himself clean.

Once inside Jack's room, Tooth place the vase of flowers on top of the study table and run to his wardrobe to find some spare clothes. Jack went to the showers and have himself a nice bath while Tooth ready his clothes that he will wear. A few minutes later, Jack stepped out of the shower and ask Tooth to wait for him outside. Tooth nodded and lower her head to hide her blush when he saw Jack's naked upper body and went outside the room. Jack suit up and fixed himself so he can go to Anna and finish his mission. Satisfied with his looks, he went outside and saw Tooth waiting for him.

"Thank you for your assistance Tooth." Jack said to Tooth.

"No problem, now go to Anna give that troublesome flowers of yours. I am needed somewhere else." Tooth said to Jack and take her leave.

Jack walk to Anna's room and knock on the door. The door open and Jack is greeted by Anna with a smile.

"Oh Jack you're back." Anna said happily.

"Here mistress, I had delivered your sundrop flowers." Jack said showing Anna the flowers in his hands.

"Uhm... Didn't you already delivered me some?" Anna asked with a confused look.

"No mistress, I just have them now. It is the reason why I just came back late because I just got them." Jack said starting to get confused too.

"Then who gave me that?" Anna asked and pointed a vase filled with flowers similar to Jack's beside the window. "A guard sent them, saying that a boy wants to give me that. I thought it was you, if it is not you then who gave it to me?"

Jack's jaws dropped in disbelief when he realize his mission was a complete waste of time. He is now in the verge of exploding when he reflect all the trouble he'd been through just getting a special flower but fights the urge to do so.

_After all the crap I'd been through... Who the hell gave that to her? _Jack thought

At the same time, Krstoff is standing outside the castle hoping that he might caught a glimpse or a silhouette of a certain Princess. His heart had been pounding really fast ever since he delivered that flower to Anna. Reflecting back to previous efforts, he is happy to know that all his hard work had been paid off. He had been earning and waiting for the right moment to give that special flowers to Princess Anna in a way to express his feeling for her, in a form of a small present. Ever since he saw the Princess, he falls in love with her immediately and hoping that maybe, just maybe she return his feelings for her with her own one day but he knows that is a one in billion chance.

Kristoff released his breath that he was holding and decided that it is time go home. With a satisfied feeling and a smile in his face, he went back to Sven and go back home. He is beyond happy to know that he's timing is so right in the world but unknown to him, his actions triggered a ticking atomic bomb called Jack.

**_In Anna's room..._**

"I appreciate your efforts Jack but too much sundrop flowers can be bad to your health, Thank you but no thank you. I'm sorry." Anna said with an apologetic look.

Jack just smiled sweetly but deep inside he is so depress and a little bit mad on the events that happened today.

"It is okay mistress, I'm sorry if I bothered you. I will leave now and let you rest, goodnight mistress."

"Goodnight too, Jack." Anna said.

Jack walked out the room with the flowers in his hands and closed the door. He can only sighed in defeat and thought the he needs to work harder next time so this misfortune will not happen again.

"Those are beautiful flowers."

Jack was startled by the sudden voice that came from his back. He turned around to see who had surprised him and shock to see Princess Elsa was the one who startled him.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Elsa apologizes

"It's okay, your majesty, I was just thinking something."

"Are those the flowers that you were gonna give to Anna?" Elsa asked and pointed to the flowers that is in his hands.

"I was suppose to give her but she already had them so.." Jack was cut off by Elsa.

"so you will keep them?"

"Uhm... no your majesty. I'm a winter person, never been a fan of flowers." Jack said to Elsa then a idea came to his mind. "Your majesty, would you like to keep them?"

"What?" Elsa is taken aback by the question.

"Would you like to keep them? I was thinking to give this to Tooth but since you are here, I thought that you like flowers too, like your sister."

"Well... I'm a winter person too but... I think I'll take them." Elsa said and take the vase in Jack's hand. "Thanks Jack." Elsa give Jack a sweet and angelic smile.

Jack melted from the smile and stood frozen to the beauty that is in front of him. A spark ignited inside Jack and all his worries, depression, and anger suddenly faded away when he saw the most beautiful smile he ever saw. He blushes when he realize he is once again staring at the Princess, it is a good thing Elsa is busy adoring the flowers and didn't notice him or else it will be once again very awkward for the both of them.

"If you excuse me your majesty, I will go back to my room now." Jack said to Elsa

"Of course, you can leave. Thank you for the flowers and goodnight."

"Goodnight too, your majesty." Jack said and take his leave.

Jack went back to his room and propped down to his bed. He take back his thought of that his efforts was a waste of time. It is a gain, even though his mistress didn't accept the flowers, someone much better did. He earned a beautiful smile from Princess Elsa just by giving her the special flowers that was supposed to be given to Anna. He is slowly drifting to sleep with a thought that he wouldn't mind to go to all through that crap again just to see Princess Elsa's beautiful smile.

* * *

**AN: Well this chapter is kindda rush so I'm sorry for the grammatical errors.**

**Chapter 5 done. **

**Read and enjoy. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN THE ROTG AND FROZEN CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Repairing Bonds**

It's been three days since Jack's mischievous quest and things had been the same time since then. The usual morning call that Jack has been doing for Anna, cleaning some rooms inside the castle, helping Anna in anything she do, serve the royal family, and anything else. Now, Jack is taking a little break with Tooth. It is past noon and the castle is quiet and peaceful, never before that the castle is this quiet so some staff of the castle took the opportunity to rest or chill out. While the two 'care takers' of Anna plays a friendly game of chess at the library.

"I must say Jack, you are quite well in doing your job as a butler." Tooth said while her eyes is on the board and move a piece.

"Thank you, being a butler is like taking care of your little sister." Jack said and just like Tooth, his focus is on the game.

She 'ate' one of the chess pieces of Jack with one of hers making him click his tongue. "I didn't know you have a sister."

" It's because I never you told you I have." Jack said and countered Tooth's move with his own.

Tooth smirk and quickly thought of a way to win. The only thing she needs now is a distraction for Jack while she slowly puts her plan to action.

"So, how was your first 3 days here at the mansion?"

"Well, it is not that bad. My first day of being a butler was to get mistress some troublesome flowers, the next is me covering up for her childish actions, getting scolded by Kai when mistress does something 'fun', having a hard time to prevent mistress on doing something stupid, and I need to watch her 24-7 like some knight guarding a wanted bandit. Speaking of knights, there is this one knight always throwing dagger glares at me like I killed his family or something... so yeah not bad at all." Jack said sarcastically while little by little, losing his focus on the game. Unknown to him that he is falling into Tooth's trap.

Tooth's smirk grew wider when she saw Jack losing focus. "I'm so sorry you have that experience here." She said while faking a pout. "But you know it isn't that bad once you get to know everyone and get the hang of it."

Jack move his piece, trying to form a formation to protect his king. "Yeah I know but I'm only here for three months so I don't mind at all." Now Jack is lost in thought and his faced dropped when he remembers his real purpose here in Arendelle.

Tooth notice this and use the chance to beat Jack on their little game. With an opening,, Tooth move her piece and at last, everything is set. "Cheer up Jack, don't be so gloomy. You know what, why don't we make this game interesting? The winner will have a whole day off while the loser do the job of both his and his opponent. Do we have a deal?"

Jack think carefully on Tooth's offer and see that he is winning, he thought he saw he is winning so he agreed. "Okay , you got yourself a deal."

"Good then." Tooth said and in one swift move, she position her piece that cornered Jack's king. "Checkmate." She smirk.

Jack's eyes widen in shock when he realize he loses. He inspect the chessboard to see if there is a way out but sadly no, there is no way out. His mouth started to open and closes to protest but there is no sound coming from it. Tooth just giggled on Jack's reaction and celebrate her victory in silence.

"That is not fair you were distracting me. Your cheating." Jack finally found his voice.

"It is not cheating, it is a strategy, and it is not my fault you were easily distracted."

Jack just groan in annoyance and sighed in defeat. "Fine, you win"

"Good, then you can start by cleaning up Princess Anna's mess in the hall."

Jack furrowed his brows in confusion. "Princess Anna is in her bedro..." He was cut off by a sound of an armor crashing down to the floor followed by a delightful, girly scream outside the library. He sighed in annoyance and got up to go outside the library and prevent his mistress to do something stupid that will cause harm to them both. Once outside, he sees his mischievous mistress riding a bike around the hall.

_Seriously? Riding a bike around the hall this time? _He thought.

He also notice that Anna is making her way down the stairs. So rushes to catch up to Anna to prevent her to hurt herself. By the time Jack catch up to her, Anna only just realize on where she was headed. Panicking, she tried to pull the brakes but it is already too late. She is starting to fall down the stairs, she closed her eyes and grip the handle hard and prepare herself for a ride of her life. But it never happen, she is expecting to be tumbling down the stairs but Jack just came in time. He is able to catch the bike and Anna before they fully run down the stairs, he then slowly pull up the bike and Anna to a safe place. Once up, Jack rushes to Anna to check if she has injuries.

"Are you okay mistress? Are you hurt?" Jack worryingly asked her while he checks for any signs of injuries.

"Hey hey... It's okay, I'm fine." Anna reassured her butler.

"Good then" Jack exhale heavily and proceed with a serious face. "Now what do you think you were doing?!" The once worried butler becomes a scolding big brother.

"If you may, Jackson, leave the lecturing to me." An deep and respective voice came from behind the two. Jack and Anna quickly turn to their backs and see the King standing in front of them. Jack immediately bowed in respect while Anna is shaking in fear. "Anna, in my room, now." The King commanded and Anna immediately obeyed leaving Jack by the stairs.

Once alone, Jack started to clean the mess Anna made. He assembled the statue, brush the floor, and deliver Anna's bike back to her room. Since his mistress is being scolded by his father, he uses this time once again to relax and chill. He mindlessly wanders the castle and still amazes him on how huge the place is despite staying there for almost three days. Reflecting back, he thought of his experience working inside the castle is a job well done. Maybe if he keeps up the good work he will be rewarded handsomely. While walking, he cross paths with Princess Elsa and bowed his head. He then lifted his head up and greeted Princess Elsa with a smile, Elsa smiled back at Jack. She then notice that Jack is once again alone and only assume that Anna is in trouble.

"Let me guess... In my parents room being scolded right now." Elsa guess

Jack eyes widen in amazement in the Princess assumption. "Wow, you're good." He chuckled.

"Just one of my many talents." Elsa proudly said. "Since you're not doing anything, can you assist me on something?"

"Sure your majesty."

Elsa nodded and proceed to lead the way with Jack following her from behind. This is the first time Elsa ask Jack for assistance and he thought it will be just fine unlike the favors Anna wants him to do. He then notice the many difference she have with her sister. Besides on how they act, he also notice the difference on how they move. Anna is clumsy and inelegant while her sister is graceful and flawless. They have so many differences despite being sisters making Jack having double thoughts if they are really are sisters or not.

The older Princess senses her sister's butler checking her out making her extremely uncomfortable and causing her to blush faintly. Elsa halted, still her back facing Jack then she cleared her throat to get Jack's attention.

"Jack you pervert, stop staring at me like that." Elsa said now turning around to face him.

Jack blushes furiously when he was caught in action. "I...I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry... " is all Jack can say when he has nothing to explain himself.

Elsa pouted and furrowed her brows. "Nope, Unforgivable."

The butler's mouth dropped in shocked because of the Princess response then his face straightened when he realize something. _Okay, now she's just teasing. But I will play along. _he smirk at the thought. "Then what can I do to make it up to you?"

The princess looks up and taps her chin with her index finger, trying to think of something. Jack find this action cute and fits the well matured Princess well. Elsa thought of something and proceeded to tell Jack. "Since Anna is still being disciplined, be my butler until then."

"I will be honored to be your temporary butler." Jack bowed with his right hand in his chest and rises up with a smile. Elsa smiled back and continue to walk to their destination.

Jack followed Elsa and continue their little walk towards who-knows-where. He then realize that the sisters do have something in common. After that little act Elsa throw at him, he saw they have the same pout, the same furrowed eyebrows, and the same way of teasing him. Their little walk has come to an end when Jack saw that he is once again back at the library. Elsa went inside and Jack followed him thinking of the possibilities on what Elsa needs him of his assistance.

"Now, my butler, I need you to assist me on finding books about the history of Arendelle. In preparation for the incoming festival."

"History book? Festival?" Jack asked in confusion.

"Oh that's right, you're new." Elsa whispered to herself. "Well, there will be an incoming town festival in a week. It will celebrate the foundation of Arendelle and the Royal family must be present at the festival. So in preparation, I will be here for the next days to review Arendelle's history."

Jack now understand and nodded his head. "Then that means you don't know the history of your kingdom yet." He teases.

"Of course not...it's just...well..." Elsa cannot find the right words to tell to Jack.

Jack shook his head and click his tongue to annoy more the Princess. "A soon-to-be-Queen does not know the history of her kingdom. Shame on you." Jack tease while faking a pout.

"Really now? Like you know your homeland's history. I'm not perfect Jack, I only act like I am." Elsa said in a serious tone. The butler then realize he has gone too far on his joke and did not say a word anymore.

"I'm sorry your majes... I mean mistress." He apologizes with a smile hoping that the Princess will understand that he is just kidding.

The Princess just nodded her head. "Well kidding aside, Will you please start to find those books that I request." Jack bowed and search the library for history books together with Elsa helping him and helping herself.

The castle's library is one of the largest room inside. It has tall bookshelves that need the use of ladder to get the books from the top. Right now, Elsa is using the said ladder while reaching for a certain book at the top of the shelf with Jack holding the ladder tightly to prevent his current mistress from falling. Elsa desperately tries to get the book that is out of reach and now is in danger of falling. Elsa finally get the book but the price is her balance on the ladder. She now finds herself falling and can only called and rely on Jack to save her. Of course a butler is a one to not let any harm come to their master or mistress so Jack reacted immediately and catch the falling Princess into his arms, catching her bridal style.

"Are you okay, mistress?" Jack asked in a smooth and soothing voice.

Elsa is caught in the moment before she responded. "Uhm...I... I'm fine. Thank you." She then cleared her throat. "Could you please put me down now." She commanded while trying to hide her blush.

Jack obeyed and set her down. "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable or violated."

"No don't worry, it's fine. Besides it would be more unforgivable if you didn't catch me." Elsa reassured her 'butler'. "Now I got all I need. Come, I want you to help me to review." She then goes to her usual spot with Jack following her.

The following hours were boring for Jack while educational for Elsa. The bored butler has been standing and thinking of a way to entertain himself or else, he'll die in boredom. Studying is not on Jack's interest list but playing with books is. So he started to gather random books and tried to form a tall tower using them.

Meanwhile, Elsa is getting distracted on Jack's ridiculous and childish way of killing time. He is supposed to help her study not distract her. Despite the distraction her 'butler' is doing, she maintain her cool and focus more on what is important. She returned to her books with the hope to learn more of Arendelle.

While she is doing that, Jack is near on finishing his book tower. Only a few more touches and assembling, and finally the tower is complete. He step back carefully to observe his creation and smirk to himself on his job well done. Now a tower is just the first step on his mischievous plans. He made sure the foundation is sturdy and well built, enough to be climbed by a person like a him. So without a second thought, he climb his book tower and pretended to be a huge gorilla that crushes everything in his path.

Elsa can no longer concentrate, so she had enough of her 'butler's play time, she close her book and stand up and approach Jack to smack that childish behavior out of him. She is annoyed on how Jack sounded like a monkey and pounding his chest to imitate it well. She stood in front of the book tower where Jack climbs up, she simply pulls out a book in the tower and the tower came crumbling down together with Jack.

The butler is now buried in books and squirm himself up to 'resurface' only to be welcomed by an annoyed, hands-on-hips, and possibly mad Princess. All he can do is smile in pity for himself and proceed to stand straight and prepare for a scolding that will be given by his 'mistress'.

"You are supposed to help me." Elsa said while giving Jack a glare.

"AH yes, help you. The problem is, 'mistress', that I don't know exactly on how would I help you. You seem to be fine in reviewing on your own."

Elsa sighed. "You don't get it, do you? I need you to stand guard and wait for me to finish reviewing. Once I'm done, I need someone to question me and correct me if my answers are wrong."

The butler furrowed his brows in confusion. "What?."

"Just...stay there and don't leave." Elsa sternly said to Jack and resume her reviewing.

Honestly, even Elsa doesn't exactly know why she needs Jack to help her. She just feel the need of his presence. Elsa shiver at the thought, realizing that her actions are weird and so not like her.

_Why am I acting like this? Jack says make sense that I don't need help but why am I asking him to stay? What's wrong with me?_ she thought. Elsa is now frustrated not because of the studying she's doing but because of her rash actions. She just shook the feeling off and resume in studying with her 'butler' guarding her.

"I think my mistress is done being disciplined." Jack said out of the blue.

"Nope she is still not, if she is then you will be summoned by Tooth or Kai." Elsa said while reading her books.

"You really want me to stay?" Jack asked

"Yes" she replied then her eyes wide in realization. "No... I mean I NEED you to stay not...wahhhh." she bump her head on top of the table in frustration and embarrassment.

Jack silently chuckled on the Princess sudden confession. "You know, you could just tell me to simply stay than command strictly." then the teasing continues. "Wait, do you like me?"

Elsa rose up immediately with a blush on her face. "I...IDIOT!, Of course not."

"Woah... I'm kidding. Don't get so worked up on a joke." He said while raising his arms in defeat.

"Well it is not funny." Elsa madly replied with a pout and still blushing. She then receive a laugh from Jack making her scoff in annoyance. "You're unbelievable."

"And you are so serious, why can't you be your sister and lighten up?" Jack said.

"Hmm let see, maybe because of me becoming Queen... yeah I think it is." Elsa replied sarcastically.

"Now I know why my mistress acts like a child." The young butler sighed. "May I ask, your majesty, when did Princess Anna started to have a butler?" He asked

"Hmm let's see..." She then look up to try to remember when. "I think it is when she turned 10 yrs. old. I was 13 back then." Elsa replied now facing Jack again.

"I see. Then how many butlers did she had?"

"I think it was about 23. Making you her 24th butler." Elsa said.

"Alright. And what is their reason why they leave?"

"Well they all quit because of Anna's mischievous and immature behavior and unlimited energy." Elsa replied annoyingly. "What's with this questions anyway?"

"I think my mistress is craving for attention." Jack deducted.

"Gee... you think?" She said sarcastically "News flash Jack, we already know that."

"What I meant is craving attention from you." He said in a serious voice and face. Elsa dropped the sarcasm and face Jack with a serious face of her own. "I think the reason why she keep having a butler is because she is lonely and alone that your parents keeps hiring someone to keep her occupied. I think she misses you. I don't know what happened but I think something happened in the past that drifted you two apart." The atmosphere around them suddenly became serious and tense.

"Please stop... I don't want to talk about it." Elsa said now raising her hand to stop Jack and proceed to hug herself for comfort.

"Well, based on your action I can say that something really did happen...but I won't push it to know what it is." Jack said now getting nearer to Elsa and place his right hand on her left shoulder. Elsa tensed a little bit and look up to Jack. "But shutting out your sister is not a solution, your majesty. You should spend time with her too, remake your broken bond, and be happy with her."

"Things can't be the same way Jack, I have the responsibility of becoming a Queen someday and I won't let anything gets in my way."

"Even Anna?" Jack asked while withdrawing his hand, leaving Elsa speechless. "No offense, your majesty, but I don't think you will be a good Queen."

The Princess gasped in shock on Jack's opinion. "Why?" She asked with a hint of anger.

"Well...How can you serve your people of you don't serve your own sister? You're setting your concerns on strangers instead of your own relative. You are worried you will not be a great ruler that you do anything to change that and ended up letting go of those what's important to you. You will be a Queen to your people but you will be a stranger to your sister." Jack said. "Tell me, your majesty, is it worth it that all the power in the world will fall in your hands at the cost of your own family or even a part of your family?" Elsa said nothing and let the words of Jack sink into her thoughts.

"No it isn't" Elsa replied in a soft voice realizing on where the conversation will lead.

"You see what I mean. It's okay to have heavy responsibilities, just don't forget your priorities. Set a goal but whatever you do, don't lose sight on what's important to you the most. Be a Queen for your sister, then for your people." The young butler finishes his little speech with a smile. Elsa can't help but smile back. The same smile she gave Jack when he gave the flowers.

Thanks to Jack, Elsa realize her wrong doings and promise to herself to be a better sister for Anna from now on. Yet still if she will be, it has to be in her own terms because knowing Anna, there won't be any limitations in their bonding. Now all that's left to Elsa is properly thank the butler that gave him the reality check she needed. So she grab Jack's hands to hers and gave him a sweet smile.

"Thank you Jack, that means a lot to me." Elsa said.

"It is okay, your majesty, it is my job after all as a butler." Jack calmly said but deep inside, he is freaking out.

_Damn Jackson you are one lucky bastard. The most beautiful Princess gave you that smile again and now she's holding your hands. Okay keep cool...don't freak out...show her your 'gentlemen' side. But hot damn her hands is so soft, I don't want to let go...I don't want to let go...Please don't let go..._ the exact words that is now running his thoughts.

But to his disappointment, Elsa let go and withdraw her hands.

The doors to the library opened and Kai walked in, informing Jack that Anna needs him. Jack nodded and ask Elsa for his leave which Elsa granted if she can come with him. So the two walk together to Anna's room to tease Anna how the scolding was. A way of Elsa to start repairing their broken bond but the idea came from Jack. They reach Anna's room and is about to knock the door when the door suddenly open and revealed an Anna whom once again riding a bike, only for the two to assume the she will try to ride again around the hall.

"It is not what you think. I will be using this outside the castle." Anna blurted out to avoid confusion.

The two can only nod. "I forbid you, Anna, to ride that bike." Elsa said formally.

"What? but why?" Anna asked

"You almost got yourself killed the last time you rode that, so to prevent such tragedies I will ride with you."

"But that was around the hall, this time I wi..." She said frustratingly then it clicked her. "Wait, you want to ride a bike with me?" Anna asked with a confuse but happy look.

"Yes Anna, I want to." The older sister said that causes the little sister to squeal in delight. "Now go to the other seat, I'm driving."

Anna is more than happy to oblige and once everything is set, the two royal daughters rode pass through Jack and around the hall to go outside the castle. Laughter and squeals can be heard on the sister's bonding. Elsa don't know on how much happy is Anna when she decided to spend time with her.

The once quiet castle is now filled with giggling, the staff thought that once again Anna is being immature but to their shock, they saw the respected, matured, and well-mannered Princess Elsa is the one that causes the commotion. The staff's jaws dropped when Elsa and Anna passed through them making the two sisters laugh more on the staff's priceless looks. They so wrapped up to the fun that they don't care where to go. Not only Anna misses their bonding but Elsa misses it too. They wish this fun would last long with no one restricting them and slowing them down.

_**5 minutes later...**_

"Disappointed, I'm very, very, very, very, disappointed on the both of you, especially on you Elsa. I expect much from you. As an older sister, you are suppose to control your sister, not join her..." and the royal father's scolding go on and on. The sisters find themselves kneeling in front of their father inside their parent's room.

_**At the same time, in Kai's room...**_

"A disappointment and a disgrace you are, Jackson. You should be guarding her, leading, her, teach her, and keep an eye on her but no, you let her do what she wish. You did not only dishonor your name but also mine as your mentor here in this castle..." and the head butler's scolding go on and on. Jack now finds himself kneeling in front of his mentor.

Despite being scolded, Jack, Elsa and Anna is trying hard to fight a smile that is forming in their lips. For in their minds, the young adults that is being lectured right now thought that the fun they all had and the scolding they all share is worth it, totally worth it.

* * *

**AN: Chapter 6 is done folks.**

**Hope you like this one too...**

**Read and enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I would want to thank all the readers for the nice reviews. You guys are awesome.**

**Keep the reviews coming, even if it is not so good I will still appreciate it. (Just don't be rude, try to say it in a nice way.)**

**Well guys and gals, read and enjoy :) **

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN THE ROTG AND FROZEN CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The 'Great' Escape**

A majestic, wonderful, and shining morning has awakened Arendelle in its restful sleep. Everyone bathing by the sunlight hoping to harvest energy from it. Another wonderful day from a wonderful land has begin but to Anna and Jack, it is a start of life in prison and containment, not in jail but in Anna's room.

Both master and butler are grounded because of the rash and immature acts they pulled yesterday and as punishment, they get to spend the whole day together in Anna's room. Truthfully, Anna is the who is grounded but since Jack is her butler who is suppose to keep an eye on her had been involved with her punishment. Jack take this as a light punishment even though it is not really a punishment, it is a warning. Still it doesn't change the fact that they are extremely bored, they have nothing to do inside the Princess' room that Anna suddenly throw a tantrum.

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" The princess scream in frustration that the whole castle would probably hear her. "I'M SO BORED!, THIS IS SO UNFAIR...MAMA!...PAPA! I WANT TO GET OUT!"

Jack panicked on his mistress sudden burst out. He knew he had to exterminate the flames of anger inside Anna or else he will be also burned by her wrath and fury.

"Now now mistress, you shouldn't scream like that." Jack said with an unsure face on how to calm the mad Princess.

"SHUT UP JACKSON!" She screamed at her butler with a evil and angry aura shrouding her.

Jack shiver on the Princess cold reaction. "But...uhm...mistress your only making it worse." He said nervously with a nervous smile.

The only response he receive from his mistress was a flying pillow smack on the face. He just give up on calming his raging mistress and let her mess up her room. The only thing he can do now is sit in a corner, dodge or catch everything that Anna throws at him, wait for his mistress to stop and calm down, and then he will clean up Anna's room once the rampage is over.

The castle walls near Anna's room tremble and some paintings that is attach to the wall suddenly dropped to the floor due to the echoes and loud and vibrant screams of Princess Anna. The staff and the Royal family can heard everything and only hope that her butler could do anything to calm her down. They are too lazy to confront the Princess because it is too early for this kind of nonsense. So they all put their trust and hope to the miserable butler.

After a few terrible, hopeless, and misfortunate hours, the mad Princess finally took a chill pill and doze off for a moment. Jack took this chance to clean the wrecked room and restore it to its beauty, or at least make it look like a Princess room. The young butler can't believe that his mistress has this hidden 'power' to mess things up badly. Seriously, this girl is much worse than his sister Emma. He clean and repair the whole room from every inch and every corner. Now everything is right in place and the only thing in the room that is now a mess is the bed itself. But it would be dangerous to wake the rampaging beast that sleep on top of it so he decided to wait for Anna to wake up to fix it.

Jack is now hungry and exhausted so he decided that while waiting, he would grab himself breakfast for him and his mistress. He went out of the room and head to the kitchen to prepare food for them both. He show off his skills in cooking that his mother teaches him. Some cooks were impressed on how he handles the knife well, how he slice the bread and fruits, how he mixed all the ingredients, and how he cook the food well. Serving the food in a silver platter and making it look presentable for a royal Princess to eat it. Once everything is finished, he grabbed a tray and put the food he prepared for him and his mistress and head back to the room.

Back at the room, he saw the Princess is still asleep and tip-toed inside to avoid his mistress to be awake. But the Princess suddenly get up because of the sweet aroma of breakfast. She sense the presence of Jack and the food he brought.

"OH!, Jack is that breakfast?" Anna asked with a wonderful and innocent look.

Jack freaked out a bit on the sudden change of behavior of his mistress. "Uhm...yes mistress, I prepared them for you." He said. _Who knew food can change a beast to a beauty_. and he thought.

The butler then give the food tray with food to Anna and grab his share. The two silently eat their delicious breakfast. Anna would moan when eating because of the flavorful and delicious food she's eating. She eats her breakfast slowly to savor the food, it is by far the best breakfast she had in her own life.

"You made this?" Anna asked Jack while eating.

"Yes mistress" He replied "Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it." Anna happily said. "I haven't eaten food like this before. It is delicious."

"Thank you mistress." Jack said happily.

The two continued eating and once they are finished, Jack set the utensils used aside together with the food tray in a corner and called Tooth to return it to the kitchen. Once again they are alone and nothing to do but this time they have their appetites full. Which helps Anna to think to do something fun, and by fun means childish, immature, and rash that will probably get them into trouble again, unless they are caught. With a great idea and a mischievous smile, she finally has a plan in mind and all is left is to convince her butler to join her or at least cover for her.

Of course the butler sense the not-so-brilliant idea of her mistress and have a bad feeling about it. He caught his mistress stealing a glance from him with a mischievous look. He can only assume that Anna wants him to involved with her fun plan , but he has to make his stand and do not let her 'corrupt' him this time.

"Not a chance mistress." Jack said out of the blue.

"You don't even know what will I say."

"You're gonna make me approve to your fun plan again. And I say no to it for it will guarantee us trouble again." He said with a serious face and arms cross on his chest.

"Oh please Jack, this time we won't be in trouble, trust me." Anna pleaded with puppy eyes and a pout causing Jack to groan on annoyance.

The butler is now conflicted whether he approves or not because of that cute face he is seeing from the Princess. He is now standing on his ground, determine to win this 'stubbornness' battle on who will give up first. A few minutes later and Jack can no longer take it, he's been taking too much cuteness damage from the Princess and decided to give up and hear her out. He release a heavy sigh as a sign of defeat.

"Okay fine, what do you have in mind?" Jack asked then close his eyes hoping it is not worse like the last time.

"YESS! I know you can't resist me, even mama and papa can't resist my cuteness." Anna cheerily said. "Now for the fun plan, since we are grounded and everyone is expecting us to be here only in the room, I was thinking of maybe we can get out of this prison and got to town to check everybody out."

Now his fears are confirmed, it is indeed much worse like the last time. 'Hell no' is the word he wants to say but since his on duty, he must avoid foul words. "I forbid you mistress on going on with your plan." He formally said.

"Wait I'm not yet finished. I kindda figured out that's what you would say but let me finish first. Of course we can't do this by ourselves so that's why we are gonna get help from the outside."

"Outside?" Jack thought for a minute then it clicked to him. "Wait, does that mean that you want Tooth to help us?"

"Exactly." Anna proudly said with a determined look and hands on her hips.

"And how do you plan to convince Tooth on that?" Jack asked

"Easy." She then grab a bell and ring it. A few moments passed and the doors to Anna's room opened and Tooth stepped inside.

"You called mistress?" Tooth said while bowing her head.

"Hey Tooth, could you do us a favor and cover for us while we take a stroll in the town." Anna easily asked with a smile.

"Understood mistress." Tooth immediately replied.

The young butler dropped his jaws in shocked on how fastly and easily Tooth agreed on Anna's plan which by the way knows that they will ended up be in trouble. "Tooth! You can't just agree like that." He protested.

"Why not? She is my mistress so I have to do what she ask." Tooth replied.

Jack stammered, not knowing what to tell. He is left speechless on how the maid is also rash just like her mistress. He just let his jaw drop and let it hanging. Tooth and Anna giggled on Jack's reaction and both of them closes Jack's mouth.

"Don't worry Jack, I got your backs. Besides, would you rather stay bored here than go outside and have fun." Tooth said reassuring Jack.

"I rather keep my job."

"Everything is fine Jack, we won't be caught now that Tooth is on our side." Anna now reassuring her butler.

"And why is that?" Jack asked

"It is a long story but trust me, she has her ways." Anna said with a smile.

"But...but..." The young butler once again stammered. Still not sure if this plan is bust-proof.

"Oh quit your whining Jack and get out of here. GO NOW!" Tooth now annoyed commanding or rather forcing him.

She then pushes Jack towards the window with Anna readying a rope made of blankets. Once the last knots are tied, she tosses the rope outside the window and tie the other end to the one of the foot of her bed. Pulling it hard to make sure it is tied tighter. With everything set, Anna's fun plan is set on motion.

"Okay Jack, you go first." Anna said to Jack while she points out to the window. Signaling him to rappel down outside.

The young butler finally give up on reasoning out these the two ladies and just do what they asked him to do. With his hands firmly holding the rope, he slowly and gently rappel down to the ground. Anna's bedroom is located at the 2nd floor of the castle so it has an huge amount of height down below that it will leave serious injuries if someone falls from that height.

Once down the ground, he signaled Anna quietly with a thumbs up indicating that it is her turn. Anna then position herself outside the window and started to rappel down the ground. Jack looks up and keeps a good eye on Anna in case she falls down so he can catch her. But once she started to rappel down, he's eyes widen and immediately bowed his head down and blushed furiously. He sees inappropriate 'things' that isn't supposed to be seen, especially by men.

Meanwhile, the Princess is taking her time to safely rappel down and notice Jack is bowing down his head, possibly looking away from something. She is trying to think on what Jack is trying to avoid his gaze when it clicked to her. She is wearing her Princess outfit, which means she is wearing a skirt. Realizing this, she also blushed furiously and trying hard to conceal a shriek, a very loud one. She only hopes that her butler would just keep on looking at the ground until she climbed down.

Anna has finally reach the ground with a flustered face, the same goes with Jack. The two are now averting each other's gaze.

"Did you see that?" Anna asked still facing away from Jack.

"See what?" Jack replied pretending to know nothing.

"Nothing. Let's just keep going."

The two started their quiet escape to the castle while trying to erase the memory in their minds on what happened a while ago. Anna then pulled out the cloak that Tooth gave her and wear it to protect her identity. They now find themselves at the courtyard of the castle, so far so good is their little escape but unknown to the two, someone is on their pursuit.

Jack sense the individual's presence and turned around to see who is following them. His eyes narrowed when he saw the person tracking them, it is a knight. He doesn't know the knight's name but he recognize him, it is the knight that throws dagger glares at him. Anna notice Jack's behavior and also turned around to see what he saw. She sighed in relief that it is not her father or anyone that will hinder them but someone that might help them.

"I was told that the Princess is grounded in her room, then why do I find her here in the courtyard?" The knight seriously asked both of them with a strange accent.

"Hi Aster, it's good to see you too." Anna nicely replied with a smile, obviously dodging the question.

"Good to see you your majesty, now please answer my question. What are you doing outside your room?" Aster asked Anna nicely. "And you..." He now faced Jack. "What do you think you're doing? You're suppose to keep her inside her room. Why do they even hire you if you can't even do your job right." He rudely said to the young butler.

"How I do my job is none of your business, buddy. Now if you please do us a favor and go back to your station and eat doughnuts or something." Jack rudely replied. The two men is now engaged in a serious deathly glare contest.

Feeling the tension between the butler and the knight, Anna decided to break the incoming fight. "Okay stop it, both of you." The Princess butted in between the two and faced Aster. "Don't worry Aster, I'll be fine. He is under my authority so don't speak to Jack like that." She calmly said to the knight then faced her butler. "And you, I know it is not right that Aster is being rude to you but that doesn't mean you have to be rude too. You should at least give respect to the head chief of the knights."

Jack furrowed his brows in confusion. "Wait...that's the head chief of the knights?" He asked while pointing his index finger at Aster.

"The head chief of the knights has a name, mate." Aster said to Jack. The butler just clicked his tongue and shows a 'I really don't care' look which annoys the knight. "You really asking for a beating, mate."

Anna had enough and decided to push Aster away. "For the last time, Enough." She strictly said. "Aster, it will be better if you go now and pretend not to see us or talk to us."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, your majesty. I'm under orders from your father that if you somehow escape your room, I will stop you." Aster said to Anna.

"Well then I guess I have no choice." Anna said seems to be surrendering. "Let's go back Jack, Aster is stubborn."

The young butler is shock to see his mistress surrender so easily, especially on the head bastard of the knights.

"Come to think of it, Tooth helped us escape so I'll just tell her that Aster prevented us to go." Anna suddenly blurted out causing the knight to stand straight in shock and horrify. "It would be terrible if she figures out you make her efforts a waste." The Princess continued with a chester cat smile.

"Uhm...I'm sure ...that uhm...she will understand." The knight stammered.

"Oh are you sure about that, Aster?" Anna now teasing Aster. "You have your orders from Papa, and she have her others from me so do you think she will be happy about that hmmm?" She said while slowly approaching Aster while the latter is stepping backwards.

The knight stumbled down, sitting on the ground. Anna is now looking down to Aster with a look that captures success. "So Aster, have you think it through yet? Besides that, we still have our little secret we share, haven't we? What do you think will happen when Tooth knows that little secret of ours, hmmm?" Anna now blackmailing Aster.

_She's evil_. The horrified poor knight on the ground thought. For the sake of his safety, he just surrender to the Princess of Arendelle.

They say men should be superior than women but in this case, it is the other way around or at least it is. Right now, two fine looking men both surrender to Anna at the same day. This girl does have her ways, no wonder she forced 23 of her butlers to quit.

"Fine." Aster gives up and proceed to stand on his feet. "What do you want me to do?" He asked lazily.

Once again, the Princess has triumph on conquering another individual's logical side and celebrate its victory in silence. "Since you're in charge of the knights, I want you to escort me and my butler to the bridge and convince the guards to let us pass."

And so, Aster did what he was told. He lead the way towards the bridge and dismiss the two guards that was on patrol so that Anna and Jack can pass without being noticed. After he is left alone, the knight goes back to the castle hoping that not such encounter with Anna like that will happen in the future again.

Once across, Jack and Anna finally tasted freedom and roam Arendelle like one of its citizen. The two walk side by side and see people preparing for the incoming festival. Thanks to the cloak she wears, people doesn't recognize their Princess is outside the castle taking a walk in the town with her butler. Not much people knew Jack so both of them assume they are safe.

"I just remembered, your sister mentioned about a festival coming." Jack started a conversation while the two are mindlessly walking.

"Oh you know about the festival? That's good then since I won't be explaining things to you." Anna replied. "It is the reason why I want to go out, to see how the people prepare for the festival. And I say it is lively out here." She happily said.

"And are you enjoying are time, mistress?"

"A little bit. It is boring to just walk."

"Well while we find something to do then may I ask something mistress. I'm curious on why that knight is trembling when you say Tooth's name, what is their connection?" Jack asked Anna.

"Oh oh oh... I like their story. Okay I will tell you." Anna excitedly said. "The head chief of the knights before Aster is Tooth's father. Tooth and Aster are childhood friends. Her father would often teach the both of them on how to handle a sword and how to use it. They would spar at the courtyard or at the backyard of the castle."

"Wait, Tooth and the Aster knight lived in the castle?" Jack suddenly asked, interrupting Anna's story.

"No, Tooth and her father lived in the barracks of the castle while Aster lives somewhere in the town." The Princess said.

"Now continuing the story, Aster would always find Tooth intimidating because you know, daughter of the head chief of the knights, and she would always beat Aster on their sparring. Tooth is stronger than you think she is. Years went by and the relationship of the two became stronger, as friends. Then 4 months later after I turned 7, Tooth's father died on action and the whole kingdom mourn for his death, especially Tooth. Of course Aster was there to comfort her and cheer her up. And when they become teenagers, my dad appointed Aster to be the next head chief of the knights. Tooth was very happy for him and Aster was also very happy. She always tell Aster to be careful and always come back alive each time he goes into the field. Her concerns for him made Aster realize the he loves her. Tooth doesn't know this feelings of Aster and as far as I know, Tooth doesn't seem to feel the same way." Anna tells the story with emotion.

"Oh so that secret of yours is that don't tell Tooth that he likes her." The butler said.

"Exactly. You catch up fast Jack, I like that." Anna smiled.

"So that's why that good-for-nothing knight keeps sending me death glares, he's jealous." Jack said with a smirk.

Anna laugh at Jack's remarks. "Yeah he is. He thinks Tooth likes you and you're flirting with her." Then she thought of something. "Are you flirting with her?" She asked her butler.

"I'm not, mistress. I can't be with anyone for the moment since I have my responsibilities. Even there is someone that catches my attention."Jack mindlessly blurted out, his eyes widen in realization and curse himself. Now the Princess won't rest until she knows the person that Jack likes.

His words triggered a very excited Anna. She is now curious and wants to know the person's identity. "Ohhh who is this person? Who is she? Who is she? Who is she? Who is she? Who is she?" She excitedly repeating the question. "Is she here at Arendelle or back at your homeland? Is she a childhood friend of yours? Is she the same age as you? Have you kiss together? Have you bathe together?" Then she gasped. "Have you done _it_?" Question after question she asked Jack, not giving him a chance to answer and even if she does, the butler will not answer.

Jack is taken aback by the question Anna throws at him, especially the last one. "What the... Alright first of all I'm not gonna answer your questions, some of them are inappropriate. Second is that even if you force me, I'm still not gonna tell you. And lastly, I will never ever give you any answers."

His rejection of answering the questions makes the Princess to be more reluctant and keep firing the questions while they are walking. A little by little, the voice of the Princess is getting more louder while interrogating her butler and still Jack won't talk. Some people would glance at the both of them because of Anna's loud voice of questioning, Jack is starting to become embarrass of the attention they're getting. Knowing the Princess, she will ask the whole day if he didn't spill the beans so he thought of something to shut the Princess up and to avoid attention.

A swift moment where no one takes a glance at them and he fastly cover Anna's mouth and drag her in a alley. Of course Anna would think the wrong intentions of why Jack is doing this kind of things, so she tries to struggle out of Jack's grasp to run away from the 'pervert' that is trying to 'harass' her. The butler notice the discomfort he's giving on his mistress so he let her go. They are now alone in a alley with both have different thoughts on what's gonna happen.

Anna having different inappropriate thoughts, backed away from Jack and make sure to keep a distance between the two of them. Jack is left wondering why the Princess is avoiding her, a few moments later his common sense came back and realize what she was thinking.

"It is not what you think mistress." Jack reasoned. "I'm not...gonna do...uhm _that. _I'm sorry if I suddenly drag you in here but I have a good reason for that." He said nervously, hoping that Anna would understand him.

"Okay, why drag me here?" Anna said with her guard up in case something does happen, which will not.

"You are getting loud and lively out there that people are noticing, you are getting attention. If we stay out there for long, people will recognize you. So I suggest we travel quietly." The butler said, trying to reassure his mistress.

"Oh is that so? Okay then." Anna said fully trusting her butler again.

The Princess then walked out the alley with Jack following her. They continue their little walk when the both of them run into someone that knows Jack. It would be a trouble if that someone would expose him right then so he need to do something fast. The man is slowly approaching the two and before he can even greet Jack, the butler cover his mouth and drag him to an empty alley, just like he did with Anna, which left the Princess wondering what it is her butler doing now.

Once they are out of sight, Jack let go. "Okay before you hit me or something I'm so sorry I did that. So we cool, Kristoff?"

"What the heck... you just dragged me here in the alley like you're gonna beat me up and steal from me. Why do that?" Kristoff complained and demanded answers from Jack.

But before Jack could answer, the mistress stepped in. "Seriously Jack, what's with you and alleys?"

Both heads turned to the Princess. The two have different actions on seeing Anna, Jack feared that Kristoff will recognize her, and Kristoff shocked to see the woman of her dreams in front of her.

"Is that who I think it is?" Kristoff whispered to Jack.

The butler decided to trust Kristoff since lying won't do any good and just tell him the truth. "Yes, please don't tell anyone." Jack whispered back and Kristoff nod.

"So Jack, are you gonna introduce me to your friend?" The hooded Princess asked. But before Jack can introduce Kristoff, he beat him to it and introduce himself.

"My name is Kristoff, Princess Anna." Kristoff introduce himself and bowed his head.

Anna is a little bit shock to know someone has indentified her. But since Jack trust the guy, she might as well trust him. "Wow, you recognize me even though I wear a cloak. By the way, how do you know it is me?"

"Well...Jack said to me days ago that he works as your butler so when I see him at the street with a mysterious person, I kindda figured out it is you since he needs to be with you all the time, right?"

"I like your deducting skills." Anna said to Kristoff with a smile.

The huge blonde man froze at his feet. He never thought the he will be meeting the Princess, let alone talk to her. It is a dream come true for Kristoff and he want to cherish that moment forever. Right now, he need to think of something to at least spend time with the Princess, that he loves, for a day. He will make this moments counts.

"Well, what makes you go out in your castle , your majesty? You here to see how we prepare for the festival?" Kristoff asked.

"Oh yes, we are." Anna happily replied. "Which reminds me, Jack can we please go now?" She asked her butler.

Kristoff panicked a little bit. He can't let this chance go away easily. "Uhm...your majesty, would you mind if I go with you, uhm go with you and Jack?"

Anna think for a moment and decided the more the merrier. "Okay, if it is fine with Jack that is." Then all heads turn to Jack.

"Why not, as long as you keep your mouth shut Kristoff." Jack agreed.

With everything solved, Anna and Jack now resume their little walk at the town with Kristoff leading the way. Jack and Anna followed him. The Princess is enjoying herself sightseeing the town and the people that work hard for the incoming festival while Jack walk beside Kristoff and whisper something to him that greatly confuse him.

"Dude, your digging your own grave."

"What? Why?" Kristoff whispered back.

"This girl, she is not what you she think is."

"What you don't think I can't handle a highly energetic, trouble making, annoying, mischievous and childish Princess?"

Even though the two men are whispering, Anna can't help the feeling that someone is talking about her and felt a little insulted. She just feel the need to smack the heads of the two men in front of her.

"Wow, you like her huh."

"Uhm...yes, please don't tell her." Kristoff blushed a little in his confession.

"Don't worry dude, your secret's safe with me." Jack swear to his friend. "You are something are you, despite on what you think of Princess Anna you still like her."

"I didn't like her because of what I think of her. I like her because of what I know of her."

"Wow, that was deep. Are you a love expert or something?"

"Well, my family is."

" Have you made a move on her?"

"Not much, I just gave her this special flowers she likes every spring. She doesn't even know it was me who send it."

"By special flowers, you mean sundrop flowers?" Jack asked while the bad experience he had on his first day of the job return to him.

"Yes, those one." Kristoff whispered happily.

"Oh I see." He said with a sweet smile then suddenly, he punch Kristoff in the arm, hard. The blond man wince in pain and rubbed his arm to relieve the pain away. Meanwhile, the Princess at the back of the two was surprised to see Jack hurt the stranger, wondering if he said something bad at him.

"What was that for?" Kristoff said with an unhappy look.

"Oh nothing, just a bad memory that came back to me and my body reacted without even thinking. I'm sorry are you hurt?" Jack apologize with a sincere face and a sweet smile.

Kristoff need to pretend not to be hurt in front of the lady she loves, so shrug the pain off and stretch his arms to make it look like he is okay. "No, not at all." He proudly said. "Shall we keep going?"

Anna and Jack nodded and resumes their walk. Kristoff walk faster ahead and make sure to keep a distance from Jack. He feels the murderous content behind Jack's smile and make sure to keep an eye on him. With Jack's rage slowly fading away, he just enjoys the sight that is in their surroundings to help him calm down. The butler and the Princess walk together, they rely on their guide and hoping that in their little walk, something interesting will happen.

* * *

**AN: Chapter 7 done**

**For those who don't understand why Jack punch Kristoff, read Chapter 5.**

**Hope you enjoy it well. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN THE FROZEN AND ROTG CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Identity Crisis**

"Where exactly are we going?" The hooded Princess asked their blonde guide while still walking to a particular place.

"The town square. Things are much more interesting there."

"Isn't it risky to go there?" Jack asked

"Why risky?" Anna and Kristoff both asked.

"Well, town square is like the heart of the town, right? Then that means there is a lot of people. It could risk the identity of my mistress to reveal."

Anna think deeply on what has Jack said. She then smiled at her butler. "Don't worry Jack, I won't be discovered. Besides, whatever happens, you will always be there to protect me, right?"

The butler smiled back at her Princess. "Of course mistress. As long as I am here, no one shall harm you." He calmly said but still deep inside that he is worrying.

Of course the young ice harvester that is watching the two is slightly jealous on their sweet talk. He quickly assume that Jack is a rival. With that in thought, he acts quickly. "Uhm... I will protect you too Princess." He almost say it out loud that some people have heard it and turn their heads into the three.

"The Princess?"

"Is the girl Princess Elsa or Princess Anna?"

"Oh, it must be the Princess since her face is hidden."

"That man called the girl 'Princess'. Could it be?"

"I want to meet her."

Is the gossip of people around them. The three panicked when people started to suspect the hooded girl. Jack must maintain her cover or else they would be in a serious trouble. Out of frustration, he laugh nervously.

"What are you talking about, big brother? That is our little sister, not a Princess. You are really sick, aren't you big brother? We really need to get you to a doctor, okay?" Jack said it out loud to avoid suspicion.

Luckily, the people bought his act and is disappointed to know they won't be meeting any Princess. Jack, Anna, and Kristoff exhale heavily, releasing their nervousness away. The three walk ahead away from the crowd and once the coast is clear, Jack knock Kristoff on the head.

"Idiot, do you think I let this get away easily? If you slip out again, I will knock your face off." Jack threatened.

Kristoff rub his head on the spot where he is hit. "That's harsh men, you hit me twice today."

"The first one is an accident and I said my sorry. But this, I can't let it slide away."

Then Anna does something unexpected, she snake her arms around Kristoff's , startling the huge blonde man a little bit. "He is right Jack, stop hitting people." She said feeling sorry for Kristoff.

The two men are shock beyond belief. Jack is shock to see his mistress siding by Kristoff. He can't believe that instead of scolding the man that almost blow their cover, she is comforting him. Kristoff is shock to see Anna chain her arms around him. His face is now flustered, never in his mind thought that they will be this close.

"Are you alright Kristoff? Does it hurt?" Anna worryingly asked.

Kristoff is frozen in place and is speechless. If Anna is gonna be worried to him like these every time Jack hit him, then he won't mind getting hit. The speechless Kristoff causes Anna to worry more, she thought that maybe Jack hit him hard that he somehow damage his brain or something. She turn her head to her butler and sent him a glare and a pout.

_Meanie..._ Anna 'said' to Jack using facial expressions.

Jack red his mistress face expression and reply to Anna with his own. _You are not serious, are you?_

The Princess just stomp her feet and 'hmph' at her butler. "Come Kristoff, let us leave the bully here." Then she walk away with Kristoff or more like walk away while dragging Kristoff, the man is still stiff on how he is being taken care of the Princess.

They walk ahead, still with arms chained together, leaving Jack annoyed and irritated. The butler follows after he calmed down a bit and keeps his distance between them. Despite the irritation and annoyance to the both of them, he feels happy for Kristoff knowing that he help him make a move on Anna.

Kristoff, now fully functional, continues to lead the way together with Anna. The butler behind the two is lazily following them. The more they are closer to the town square, the more people they encounter. Jack has his guard up in case of something bad happen. His alertness is on extreme level and can't risk recognition from the crowd. After a few steps, they finally arrive at the town square and just like Jack predicted, it is pack of people and stands or stalls.

Anna untangle herself form Kristoff, much to the young man's dismay. Her eyes and mouth widen in excitement and adoration on the colorful, lively, and wonderful place. To her, watching how the people preparing for the festival is fun so she sets her high expectations for the actual festival. Jack also is amaze on how people work hard for their town's fest. He sees people preparing their own different stands and stalls, townsmen hanging colorful banners, children and women making balloons and dresses or costumes for a certain play, and many more.

The Princess can't contain her excitement and runs off to the sea of people. Jack and Kristoff immediately follows her so she may not be lost. The two men didn't dare to close their eyes, they fear that even the slightest blink, they might lost the Princess. Right now, Jack's main priority is Anna's safety, he will just enjoy the festival preparation later. While Kristoff's main priority is to keep Jack's hands to himself. The blonde man still thinks his friend is a love rival and wishes to win the Princess heart, no matter what. A big misunderstanding that causes yesterday's friends to today's enemies.

"Mistress, wait up." Jack said as quietly loud as possible, hoping that Anna would only hear.

Jack's voice reach Anna and the latter stop to her tracks and turn to her butler. She is in hyper mode and can't stop her body from moving. Anna jogs on position while waiting for Jack and Kristoff to catch up. The two men catches up to her and tries to catch their breaths. Breathing normally, they regain their composure and warn Anna to not to be so excited.

"You can't just run like that mistress. What if someone notice you?" Jack said to Anna

"Relax Jack, I'm wearing a cloak remember." Anna reassured Jack

"Oh... look it's Princess Anna" An energetic, small, and happy voice came from the behind of the group.

The three tense up and turn their heads to the source of the voice. They see a small child, probably a 10 yrs. old, that has white hair, similar to Jack's, and big brown eyes. It reassured them a bit since it is a child and can be easily fooled, so they immediately came up with a pathetic excuse.

"Uhm... what are you saying kid? That is not Princess Anna, that is my sister...uhm... Sheila." Kristoff lied to the kid.

The child shake his head. "Nope funny looking donkey, that is Princess Anna, I'm sure of it."

Unmannered, the first thing Kristoff wants to describe the child. He is starting to get annoyed to the child but let slide away since his opponent is a kid. The blonde man just laugh the insult off and retreat to his companions and push Jack to the kid to let him do the talking.

"Oh... you have white hair to, just like mine." The child happily said to Jack. "Are you long lost relative of mine?"

"Uhm no kiddo... I wasn't born here in Arendelle but putting that aside, why do you say that the girl is Princess Anna?"

The kid give Jack a confuse look. "Because she is Princess Anna, you should know since you are the one who is with her."

Jack sigh knowing that lying to the kid won't take them anywhere. Reading the child that is in front of him, he analyze him as stubborn and assume that if they keep rejecting him, he will shout out to the whole town square that Princess Anna is the girl just to prove him right. He has no choice but to scare the child away.

"What will you do if the girl is really Princess Anna?" Jack test the kid.

"Well... I would like to meet her personally and tell everyone she is here." The child replied. Base on that answer, Jack has to do what he must.

"I'm not gonna lie to you kid, she is Princess Anna." He said making the kid jump for joy but Jack stop him. "but... if you tell anyone that she is here then I have no choice." He then give the child a very scary and intimidating face that will probably mentally scar the poor thing. "I will kill you if you tell anyone."

Jack expect the kid to whimper and cower in fear, come running back home to his parent's arm, and never go out to his house again but instead the child just stand there with a straight face. Seems that Jack's threat didn't matter to the child as he is shown with signs that he isn't afraid or feared Jack's warning.

"Sandy, this guy tells me that he is gonna kill me." The child said while pointing to Jack.

The butler furrows his brows in confusion on who is the child calling. "Hey kid, who are you talki..." He didn't finish his statement as he receive a flying kick in the face out of nowhere.

Jack fly backwards due to the strong kick he receive and landed on the ground hard with his back. He sits on the ground, groaning and tries to find the person who kick him. With his sight cleared, he saw another kid or a small man with spiky blond hair, wearing a yellow tuxedo in front of the white hair child. Judging by the way his stance, the position he place himself in, he seems to be protecting the child just like a big brother defending his little brother from bullies. The butler now realize that his plan is a bad idea, so he stand up and apologize to the two boys.

"Okay I'm sorry if I said that, it is a misunderstanding." Jack said while having a safe distance between him and the blond boy. The latter said nothing as he continues to give Jack a death glare, signaling him to stay back.

"It is okay now Sandy, he said his sorry so it's cool. You can calm down now." The white hair kid said reassuring his companion. Sandy took the boy's word and chill down.

"Now then, since it is all just a huge misunderstanding, would you like to start all over?" Jack ask the two boys hoping that all ends well. The two nodded and he begins to introduce himself properly. "My name is Jack, Jackson Overland."

"My name is Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf cheerfully introduce himself. "And this is Sandy, my butler." He introduce while pointing his finger to the blond boy.

"Butler? Wait, are you a Prince from a foreign country or something?" Jack ask hoping that the kid said 'no' because if he says 'yes' then there will be a huge problem since he threatened a royal child.

"No, I'm a noble here at Arendelle. What about you? Why are you wearing blue suit? Are you a butler too?"

"Yes, I am." Jack replied and sigh knowing he didn't mess up... yet.

"And I'm guessing you are Princess Anna's butler?"

"Yes, I am."

"And I'm guessing you are doing a job well done?"

"Yes, I am."

"And I'm guessing you let her wander around and leave her together with the funny looking donkey?"

"Yes, I am" Jack mindlessly answer while processing to his mind what Olaf just say to him, then his eyes wide in realization and immediately turn around hoping that Anna and Kristoff is still there but unfortunately, they are not. His mouth drop in shock that he doesn't realize that his group left him.

_That damn ice harvester, making a move on Anna without my consent. _He thought while clenching his fist in annoyance.

"Hey kid this is bad, where did you see them go?" Jack panicky ask Olaf.

Olaf tries to remember if he sees them leave and can't think of anything. "Sorry Jack, I don't know where." then he looks at his butler. "What about you Sandy, did you see them where they go?" The small butler shrugs.

This replies make Jack panics more. He decides to breath slowly and keeps his head calm. At least Anna is with Kristoff so there goes his worry of her being harass by strangers or something. Still he needs to find them as soon as possible. But the problem is, how will he find them in a crowded place. He knew finding them alone won't cut it out and with a heavy heart, he decided to ask the assistance of Olaf and his butler, Sandy.

"FIne, if you don't know something then help me find them."

"What? But why?" Olaf asked

"Well first you are the one that said that you want to meet her personally, second is that you are the reason why I don't realize until now that they left, and last is that if I let you go on your own, you might tell someone about her being here at the town square and I can't let that happen."

"But...but" Olaf stammer.

"Oh stop whining and let's go." Jack annoyingly said. He then grabs the child by the shoulders and drags him to find Anna and Kristoff. Of course Sandy won't let Jack do what he wants so he tries to detach his young master from the stranger but Jack won't budge and just continues on walking with the thought of this one is a tough and ridiculous search.

_**Back at Anna's room...**_

While Anna and Jack enjoy their little trip in town, Tooth is busy covering for them. Every time a guard or castle staff knocks at Anna's door to check on her, she will use her 'Anna' voice to fool them.

Growing up with the Princess has its benefits, especially on Tooth. She often hangs out with her when they were kids, her, Anna, and Elsa. They grow up together and do things together. And one of the talent Tooth has is that she can imitate Anna's voice well, good enough to fool anyone that is not blood-related to Anna. It is not hard to fool people when she is using her 'Anna' voice' but once those people step inside the room, then they are busted.

While thinking of something to do when she is improvising, another knock came from the door. She is ready to answer whoever is behind the door but she is beaten in to it, the person speak first.

"Anna, it's me Elsa. I just want to check up on you. Also is Jack and Tooth there? I haven't seen them around." The voice that turns out to be Elsa said from the other side of the door.

_Shoot_. Tooth thought as she isn't expecting Elsa or anyone from the Royal family to check up on her. When it comes to this, she needs to fool her using her best voice imitation.

"Uhm...I'm fine your maje... I mean Elsa. Jack and Tooth is here with me." Tooth said using the best of her 'Anna' voice. Though she curse herself for almost slipping.

"Wait, Tooth is that you? Where is Anna?" Elsa ask then she realize something. "Oh no." She then opens the door and quickly step inside to shut the door.

The sudden intrusion shock the maid greatly but it can't be compare to the shock of the Princess once she sees what inside the room. There is no Anna and no Jack, which means they sneak off. At least she has Tooth for the interrogation. She has her sight on the nervously chuckling maid with a face that demands explanation.

Tooth has no choice but to spill the beans since she is caught red handed. Hoping that Elsa would not tell anyone and trust her to keep it a secret. She explain every detail on what happen on the last hours and when she finishes explain, she waits for the Princess' response, thinking whether she would freak out or not to freak out.

Elsa calmly sigh as she understand the situation. True that what Anna and Jack did is wrong but it would be better if they cool off for a moment outside the castle since they have been isolated inside for as long as they remember. She gives Tooth a reassuring smile to let her know that she will not hinder on what they are doing and only hopes that they will not be in trouble, again.

With the tension in the air gone, both girls finally calm down when they know they are in the both side which is the side of Anna. The room fell in a comfortable silence, only to be broken by a knock on the door. Tooth groan in annoyance since she's been receiving many knocks lately.

"Who is it?" Tooth said in her 'Anna' voice.

"Save it Tooth, I know it is you that is in there. I'm coming in." The voice from the other side said then followed by the door opening and the person stepping in and closes the door. The person is revealed to be Aster and once he sees Princess Elsa at the room, he immediately bow down to his knees to show respect.

"How can we help you Aster?" Elsa ask Aster and signal him to rise to his feet.

Aster stand up and proceed to tell him his business. "I'm here to clarify things with Tooth, your majesty."

"Is this about Princess Anna? If it is then what is your problem about it?" Tooth strictly asked Aster.

The knight gulped in fear when facing his childhood friend slash love interest. "Uhm... I'm just here to make sure if you really help them in their escape."

"Of course I'll help her, she is my mistress and she ask for it so it's only natural that I obey." She said with her arms cross on her chest.

"But what about that butler? He ask you too?"

"Jack? Of course not, Princess Anna's orders is to help her and him to go out. Besides, he insist that we should just stop the plan and stay in the castle."

"I see, well that is all." He then bow to Elsa and took his leave.

Once Aster is out, the two girls look at each other with confusion on what was that all about. They just shrug and Elsa thanks Tooth for everything and leaves Anna's room. Once again, Tooth is alone in the room and continues to think on what she would do to kill time and entertain herself.

_**The Town Square...**_

The desperate search continues, with Olaf and Sandy now voluntary helps Jack. Things only make it difficult each minutes pass due to the thickness of the crowd in the town has been doubled. Sandy make sure he has his eyes on Olaf or else he will be lost just like Anna and that would be troublesome. Meanwhile, the child is enjoying their search and greets happily every people they pass. Jack notice the child's behavior and can't help to smile on the energetic kid, kind of reminds him of his sister Emma. He also observe Sandy's behavior, while the master is a loud and energetic one, the butler is a silent and calm one. Jack approach his fellow butler and tries to start a conversation with him.

"So... how long have you been his butler?" Jack ask the small man.

"Sandy is mute." Olaf suddenly says, startling Jack. But when he heard what Olaf says he immediately feel sorry for the small man and somehow embarrass to know that he tries to start a conversation with a mute man.

"Oh I'm sorry." He says and at the same time sign language it. Communication is one Jack's best tricks. He enjoys talking to people that ended up learning how to sign language.

_It's okay._ Sandy replies with his own sign language.

"Wow you know how to sign language, that is incredible!" Olaf happily complemented Jack.

"Thank you" He says to Olaf then faces Sandy to pick up where he left their 'conversation'. _So how long have you been his butler?_

_Ever since he is still in his mother womb._ Sandy sign language back.

_Oh so you first serve his parents before him. Where are his parents by the way?_

Sandy's face drop when he went down to the memory lane but then lit up when he comes back to reality. _I'm sorry but I don't think it is good to discuss that with the young master's presence _

"I never met my parents, they die after I was born." Olaf suddenly says. Sandy's brows furrow, he worries for his master knowing that this kind of topic is sensitive for him. "It's okay Sandy if you tell him, besides it would be rude if we left him confused and unanswered."

"No... it is okay, I didn't know that question is personal so it is okay if you don't answer me. I'm sorry." Jack apologizes to Olaf.

"Why apologize? You ask a question so it is only right to answer. Besides, every time that question is being thrown at me, I always avoid it and run from it. Maybe it is time to open up." He says to Jack with a reassuring smile.

"They say my father was assassinated while visiting a foreign country. That news destroyed my mother greatly. At that time, mom is already carrying me in her stomach. She is so sad to know that I will grow up without a father. And because of that sadness, it greatly affects her health. She eat less and sleep less. So when the time I came to the world, my mom dies afterwards." A single tear roll down his eye. "I can't help to think that they are both terrible parents. They left me behind with only Sandy taking care of me. Still I'm grateful for them to at least give Sandy to me. It is weird that I resent my parents and be thankful for them at the same time."

"No it isn't, it is okay we are all humans, aren't we? You can't help to hate them for leaving you so early but you also can't help to be happy knowing that they loved you and even if their days are numbered, they still think of you instead of their selves. They might not give you the parents you wanted but at least they gave you a reliable big brother that you never had." Jack wisely replies calming the on-the-verge-of-crying child and give him a reassuring smile. "There, you look better when you smile. Now the question is, why open up to me?"

"Well... you kind of remind me of my father. I've seen him in portraits and paintings back at home and the one thing that catches my eye is his snow white hair that I probably inherit. Few people has this rare hair color so I'm surprise to see that you have the same hair." Then he gives Jack a mischievous smile. "And because of that, can I call you Papa?" He kiddingly ask.

Jack give the child an annoyed look. "Aren't you being sentimental moments ago?" Then he chuckled. "Sure kid, you can call me Papa."

Olaf jumps for joy when he found a father figure in his life. He walk ahead on the group so he can focus on finding Anna and Kristoff. Sandy keeps an good look on Olaf so that he won't lose him. With his sight on Olaf, he tap Jack's shoulder to get his attention.

_Thank you_. He sign language to Jack.

The young man nodded with a welcoming smile while also keeps a good eye on Olaf. "We better stay close together, the crowd is getting thicker by the minute." He warned Sandy and the little man obliged.

The blond butler then fasten his walking to get Olaf for them to regroup but by the time he is near him, the child suddenly got excited.

"Ohh... It's them. Jack I found them, quick they are here." Olaf shouted for them to hear but due to the huge crowd among them, his voice didn't reach them.

Slowly, he is being drag away from the Jack and Sandy by the sea of people in the town square. He can see Sandy desperately trying to reach out for him. He also put effort on returning to the group but unfortunately, he can't. The noble can't make it through the crowd and before he know it, he is lost. Hopeless and feels miserable, Olaf tries to find his butler and Jack. He mindlessly walks hoping to find a familiar face and ends up finding Anna in a distance. His face lit up and put on a huge smile while approaching the Princess.

Meanwhile, the two butlers are in panic now that they lost both their masters. They feel miserable on the events that happened and feel ashamed to call their selves butlers. Both of them search desperately for their masters and still no luck. They decided to split up and meet at the center of the town square if they ever found their master. Bidding each other's farewell, they part their ways and continues to find Anna and Olaf.

At the same time, Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf are now together in one group. They have their own search for Jack and Sandy, and while finding, they get the chance to know each other. Anna also tells Olaf what happened after they left Jack which entertain the child so much. Olaf then tells him his story while he is with Jack and tells them also about Sandy. The thee are having their time together that they forget their search, not knowing that they have butlers looking for them and worrying for them.

"How ironic, you and Sandy are." Anna said to Olaf.

"Why is that?"

"Well you, the young master, who talks a lot that has a butler that doesn't talk at all."

"Hmm... never thought of that before. Now that you mentioned it, it really is." The child giggles at the realization.

"Hey guys look!" Kristoff said while pointing at a certain direction. "Let's go there, I heard they're setting up an animal show or something."

The noble child and the childish Princess immediately agreed on Kristoff's proposal and went to go the place where he pointed. They reach the place and amaze to see trainers training their pet's for an animal show that will probably show in the festival. Anna's and Olaf's eyes widen in amusement when they see different animals. It is like a zoo, only with talented and smart animals.

Kristoff is also enjoying his time sightseeing then he felt something. He can't shake the feeling off that there is something bad gonna happen. He continues his sightseeing when something unusual caught his eyes, a trainer continuously whipping two moose. He feels sorry for the two beast that is in chains and being whipped. Minding his own business, he avert his gaze on the two beast that is being disciplined and find something worth watching.

Then his feeling of something bad will happen returns, his guts prove him right when the two moose let out a loud battle cry. All attention of the people near the area focus to the beasts that is now wildly moving, trying to break free from the chains that binds them. The trainer freeze in fear and mindlessly whip the both of them only to fuel their anger. The two moose madly shake their body and because of the tension they're making, the chains snap, freeing the moose.

Kristoff is now aware of the danger that is incoming and have to act quickly. He grabs Anna's and Olaf's hand and run away from the danger. But it is hard to run through a panicking crowd, people surrounding them also panics now that there are two mad moose on the run. He firmly hold Anna's and Olaf's hands so they won't be separated. While the royal Princess and the noble child shares a terrified face, they wish they have their respective butlers with them to protect them in this situation. Anna regretted leaving Jack behind and figures that she will apologize later if ever she gets out of the situation safely.

The panicking crowd tries to flees from the scene while the two rampaging beast continues to run amuck. With all the pushing and tripping, Kristoff couldn't hold any longer and slowly losing his grip on Anna and Olaf. While the two are running with their own feet, afraid to be left behind. The two mad moose catches up from the crowd and tackles anyone who gets in their way. Because of this, the sea of people get even more scared and run for their lives. Kristoff can't take it anymore, he lose his hold on the two while Anna and Olaf trips on the ground. He fights through the stampede of people to get Anna and Olaf but unfortunately for him, he can't.

The crowd passes through Anna and Olaf, they stand up, miraculously wasn't hurt. But the real threat is still coming when they notice the two moose charging into them in different directions. One in front of them and one at the back. They froze in fear and stand in place with their bodies rejecting their minds to tell them to run away. Kristoff sees the incoming doom of the Princess and the noble. He shouts Anna's and Olaf's name so loud that the whole crowd stop in their tracks and turn their heads to the two people at the middle of the clashing moose.

Horrified to see their beloved Princess is about to get squashed, they tries to save her and Olaf but can't do it because if they do, they will be the ones who will be in danger. They are conflict on what will they do, they only hope that somebody will help them. With the crowd stop in their tracks, Kristoff took this opportunity to run towards the two and save them. Unfortunately for him, he is too late. He realize that he can't make it in time for them to rescue the Princess and the noble as the two mad beast are getting nearer and nearer to the two.

He is losing hope but then something caught his attention, two light flashes, a blue one and a yellow one. It is just a glimpse but he sees it clearly that the two unknown flashes are actually two people moving swiftly, so fast that he can't indentify who those person are. The two flashes intersected on Anna and Olaf, and from the last minute, the two are gone in their place leaving only a sight of two mad moose clashing to each other. The clash of the two beast is strong that it would probably kill anyone that gets in their way.

The crowd is shock to see their Princess and the child suddenly disappear. They tries to find the two and their eyes widen when they sees an unscathed and unhurt Anna in the arms of a white haired boy, carrying her bridal style, not far from the clashing moose. Kristoff is relieve to see that Jack just came in the nick of time and save Anna from danger. Still he worries where Olaf went and finds him across Jack's position. He is being carried by Sandy in his shoulders like a sack, unscathed and unharmed.

"Are you okay, mistress?" Jack ask Anna in relaxing and easing voice.

Anna can only nod her head. Still shaking on the near death experience she had, she buries her head on the shoulder of her butler and tries to calm down. Jack felt Anna relax a bit and set her down, he then turn his back to Anna and face the rampaging beasts. Anna red Jack's thought and is greatly against on what her butler is attempting.

"Jack you can't, you'll hurt yourself." Anna worryingly said to her butler.

"Don't worry about me, mistress. I need to take it down before it hurt someone else. It almost got you hurt, I'm not gonna let that happen again." Jack reassure Anna.

With a strong resolve, he grabs a rope nearby, ties a noose at the end, and prepares to face his enemy. He sees Sandy at the other side of the clashing moose and nods, understanding the situation. Jack whistles, catching the attention of one of the moose while the other faces Sandy. The mad moose charges to Jack while the latter stands still while waiting for the moose to be as close to him as possible. With a fair distance, Jack run towards the moose and use its head as a stepping stone and leaps in the air before successfully, sneakily putting the noose around its neck.

He pulls the rope at mid air to tighten the knot and lands at the ground, now capturing the animal by its neck. Obviously it will only make the moose angrier which Jack predicted. He tries to lure the beast towards him by pulling the rope. This action annoys the moose more and mindlessly dashes towards him. He prepares for the not-so-brilliant he has in mind to put into action. He runs towards the moose and once close enough, he slides to the ground and under the moose. And once he slide to the other side, he quickly stands up and pulls the rope hard, pinning the moose down to the ground. He took this opportunity to quickly tie the legs of the rampaging beast and putting a blindfold on its eyes.

The crowd cheers as Jack successfully tame the mad moose. He turns his sight to Sandy and sees him just finishing up on tying the other moose. He gives him a thumbs up while Sandy gives him a salute. Cheers to the butlers can heard all over the town but the most cheerful on the sea of people is the Princess and the noble child. Their loud cheers reminded the crowd that a royal is in their presence so they immediately bow before the Princess. Anna startled a little bit while Jack is horrified to know that the whole town recognize Anna. The Princess senses her butler's uneasiness, she knows she has to do something for them to go home without getting caught and to reassure Jack. Since she is the Princess then that means she has the authority, with that in thought, she knows what us need to be done.

"Rise to your feet!" She commanded the crowd and they obey.

"Now good people of Arendelle, I know a lot has happened today and some of those things are unfortunate but thankfully, no one got hurt all thanks to Jack and Sandy. I know you are all eager to meet the royal family as soon as possible but I beg you, good people of Arendelle, to pretend that today never happened. Please, I need you to swear secrecy that I was here. I'm begging you, not a word on what happened. Can I trust you on this, good people of Arendelle?"

"You can trust us, Princess Anna."

"Count on us."

"We promise not to tell anyone."

Are the replies she get from the crowd. With a big smile, she approach every single one of them and thanks them... or at least she tried. Jack thinks that this must be the time to go back to the castle. After all the commotion that happened, it is impossible to not hear about this by the royal family. So while thanking the crowd, he suddenly grab Anna by the shoulders and shout a farewell to the people and run back to the castle with Anna.

Of course Jack's prediction partially came true as rumors running around the castle about Princess Anna's appearance at the town. At first, the rumors run through the castle's guard then to the castle's staff then to the knights and ultimately herd by the head butler of the royal family. Kai isn't sure if the rumors are true or not but one thing for sure is that the King needs to hear this.

When the rumors about Anna reach the King's ears, he is furious. He immediately rise from his throne and head to his daughter's room. Not only did the King heard the rumor but also the Queen and Elsa. The older Princess thought this is bad and that they screwed up and only hopes to be back in Anna's room by now. She needs to do something so that Anna and Jack won't be in trouble, and the only thing that came up in her mind is to buy them some time to get back.

She catches up to her father and do what she must do. "Wait papa, are you going to check up on her? What if the rumors are not true because last I check, Anna is in her room."

"She better be in her room or else consequences will be made. If that rumor is true, then not only Anna will be in trouble but Jack is well." King Agdar strictly said.

_This is bad. _Elsa thought as she is running out of ideas on how to slow her father down.

Despite her ridiculous attempt on stalling for Anna and Jack, the King is still moving forward towards Anna's room. They finally reach her door and Elsa only hopes that Anna and Jack are inside. The King opens the door and step inside the room with Elsa following. She felt relief when the view in front of them is a lazy Anna laying on top of her bed with Jack standing beside her and Tooth standing in front of the window.

"Oh hi papa, how are things outside?" Anna ask her father.

King Agdar rage faded away when he discovers the rumor is a lie... or he thinks is a lie. He then give Anna a warm smile. "Everything is fine. I'm just here to check up on you."

"I'm fine, Jack and Tooth are here to help me bear the boredom."

"I see, well then I shall take my leave." With that, the King exited Anna's room and closes the door leaving Elsa, Anna, Tooth, and Jack.

The older Princess then turn her head to her sister. "Did you have fun?" She ask with a smile.

"Heck yeah we have fun, a lot of things happened." She happily respond.

"You sure take your time, huh? What is the most interesting that happened?" Tooth ask Anna.

"Jack wrestled a moose." Anna happily and innocently replies.

A few seconds of silence until the two women process in their minds what Anna just said. "What was that again?" Elsa and Tooth both asked.

"I said Jack wrestled a moose, right Jack?" She turn her head to her butler only to see Jack dozing on her bed, probably exhausted on today's event. She just smile sweetly at her sleeping butler and let him sleep at her bed while she continues to tell to Elsa and Tooth about her adventures on the town.

* * *

**AN: Chapter 8 complete.**

**Yeah sorry for the long update. I've been sick for the last few weeks and top of that I was grounded by my parents but that is all over.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this one. Though this chapter is sort of Janna, I promise you the next chapter will be Jelsa.**

**That's all... review, review, review... :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I, again, apologizes for the long update. I was in a middle of rush school enrollment and some other stuff to take care of. I also apologizes in advance for this short chapter but still worth reading for. Now without further a do, Chapter 9...**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN THE ROTG AND FROZEN CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Secrets**

_Tick...Tock...Tick...Tock...Tick...Tock_

Is the sound of a pendulum clock that hangs on a wall inside the library.

_Tick...Tock...Tick...Tock...Tick...Tock_

The only sound that can be heard in a quiet, cozy, and surprisingly relaxing room.

_Tick...Tock...Tick...Tock...Tick...Tock_

But for Anna, never before she is annoy to hear a clock ticking. For the first time in forever, the younger Princess take an interest in books and tries to concentrate on reading one. Around the corner is Princess Elsa, standing and silently observing her little sister in her pursue of knowledge.

Princess Elsa's daily morning routine consist of bathing, eating breakfast, and head to the library for a refreshing and peaceful time with books. She is the first person that always opens the library doors every morning. Never in her thoughts crosses that Anna will beat her to it. So she stands there in the corner, shock to see her little sister reading books first thing in the morning. The scene confuses her greatly so she slowly exits the room and approaches a castle guard.

"Could you please call Jackson Overland, Princess Anna's butler, and tell him to meet me here in front of the library." Elsa commanded the guard which the latter obeys. A few minutes later and Jack arrives in front of the library.

"You called Princess?" Jack asked.

"Yes, are you aware of Anna's actions right now?" Elsa asked back.

"I'm well aware, your majesty. I believe she is in the library, studying."

"I want to ask you about that. Did she hit her head or something?"

"Excuse me?" Hearing that kind of question makes Jack furrow his brows in confusion.

"She is inside in the library, studying. I never saw her study in my whole life."

"Uhm...I see..." Jack replied and chuckles, not knowing what to say. "But isn't that a good thing? I mean your sister is trying to have the same interest that you have. Why not bond with her? Help her in what she needs." The young butler suggest.

Elsa think carefully on what Jack has said and realize he has a point. With a relief feeling, she puts a smile on her face and went inside the library, heeding Jack's words. The scene is still the same, Anna reading books like she never left. She then approach her sister and tries to assist her in her study.

"What are you reading?" Elsa tries to start a conversation with Anna.

"Books." Anna seriously replied.

"Yeah I can see that." Elsa said annoyingly on Anna's reply. "I might be distracting you so I'm just gonna go..."

"Wait!, I'm sorry if I answered rudely." She blurted out as Elsa is about to leave the room. "It is just that this book is hard to understand... that's all, I'm sorry."

Elsa then giggles. "I was just kidding, now we're even. So let's do this again, what are you reading?"

"This" Anna then shows to Elsa the book she is reading.

The older Princess inspect the book carefully. "A cooking book? Why interested in it?"

"Because of him." She then points her index finger to Jack whom just walk in the library.

"Me?" A confuse Jack points at himself.

"Yes you. You always cook me heavenly food that I crave for more but you won't let me have some. So instead of relying on you, I'm gonna cook for myself."

"I'm just trying to balance your appetite, mistress. If you eat too much you will get fat."

"Nonsense. I never get fat. Now if you want to help me or something then let me be." She then resumes her reading.

Jack sighs while Elsa giggles on the master and butler's little argument. The older Princess then approach the blue-suited butler.

"She's unmovable, let's go." She said to Jack. The latter obeys and they leave the library together. "Now to the kitchen."

"I'm sorry what?" Jack ask Elsa.

"To the kitchen. I will see if Anna says is true, that your cooking is good. I shall judge you on your cooking skills. Besides, I haven't eaten anything yet."

Jack is more than happy to oblige on Elsa's request and they head together to the kitchen to show off his cooking skills. The two go together to the kitchen and once inside, Elsa give the kitchen staff a day off so the two of them can have their privacy. Elsa sits at the counter while Jack prepares a light meal for the Princess. While patiently waiting, Elsa observe Jack's action on how to cook her food. She is amaze that Jack is well organize. Seeing how he cooks cleanly, separating the ingredients according to their group, wears hairnet and apron, expertly handling the food, and cooks carefully to avoid overcooking the food.

The Princess couldn't wait anymore as the sweet aroma of food fills the atmosphere. Judging by the smell, the food is great. Now her expectations are rising and hopes that the food is great in taste. Jack has finish cooking Elsa's meal and is now serving it to the Princess. Elsa is shock to see that the 'oh so good smelling' food is just an ordinary omelet.

Still, Elsa knows not to judge a book by its cover. So before making any comments, she taste the food. Once it is inside her mouth, hey eyes widen in astonishment as the heavenly flavor of the omelet flooded her mouth. Never before she ate food this delicious so she consume the whole food in one bite. This action surprises both Jack and Elsa. As the Princess eyes widen in embarrassment, the butler is laughing his ass off.

"Stop it." Elsa said to Jack with her face now flustered.

"I...ahahaha...I can't... ahahahaha...stop." The white haired butler replies between laughs.

"You're fired." The Princess suddenly said halting Jack from his laughter.

"I'm sorry your majesty... I will never laugh at you again so please don't fire me." A horrified Jack quickly apologizes.

Now it is Elsa's turn to laugh at the hilariously, terrified expression of the butler. "Just kidding. Rest assure, I'm in no position to take your job away, that's papa's job."

Jack sigh in relief. "You know, with your matured behavior I can't tell if your joking or not. You easily fool me and mistress." He then chuckles. "So, how's the food?"

"Just like what Anna said, It is heavenly. Where did you learn how to cook like that?"

"My mom taught me. She said I have the potential so she pass her knowledge on cooking to me."

"I think I understand a little bit on how Anna felt. Can you teach me to cook like that?" Elsa suddenly asked.

Jack is slightly shock on Elsa's sudden interest to learn. He sees nothing wrong with that so he decided to teach her. With a nod of approval, Elsa rises from her seat and stand beside Jack, ready to learn on what he will teach her.

"Okay, let us start from the very basic, batting an egg." Jack instructed. " Gently hit the egg at the side of the bowl and once the egg cracked, use your fingers to open up the egg and put what's inside in the bowl."

Elsa do what Jack instructed and perform it perfectly. "Now what?"

"We add a little salt and pepper then we stir. " Jack said to Elsa then proceeds on preparing the frying pan and the stove.

While he is preparing, Elsa is doing what he instructed. She put a little salt and pepper on the egg and stir it gently. "Done, what's next?"

Jack just finish preparing and now heating up the frying pan with olive oil. "Now we wait until the pan is in the right temperature. While we wait, we will slice some tomatoes to add flavor for our omelet." He then grab a tomato, a knife, and a small chopping board.

"I'll cut those." Elsa suggested.

"Are you sure? I mean do you even held a knife before?" Jack worryingly asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." She then grab the knife Jack was holding and tries to cut the tomato.

Slowly and carefully Elsa cuts the tomato. Jack is impress to see how Elsa cut the vegetable and think to himself that she has potential in cooking. But that thought immediately disappear after seeing Elsa accidently cut her finger. Jack come to her aid and relief to see it is a small wound. Still he needs to give her treatment to avoid infection. So he treat her the only way he knows how, by sucking Elsa's finger to disinfect the wound.

Of course this action shock the Princess greatly, so shock that she just stand frozen, not knowing what to do. Her mind is still processing on what is happening until it finally click her. She finds this action disturbing yet feels good. Never in a thousand years she thought someone will suck her finger. She, the first born of Arendelle's royal family, heir to the throne, and soon to be Queen is letting her sister's butler suck her wounded finger.

"That's enough Jack." Elsa said now coming to her senses with a flustered face.

Jack stop his 'treatment' then grabs a clean cloth and wrap it around the wound to prevent it from reopening.

"There, feeling better?" Jack ask.

"I think so." Elsa shyly replies.

"I thought you said you'd be careful?" He ask the Princess.

"Yeah... silly me."

"Look I'm gonna continue this while you stay there and watch. Okay?"

The Princess agree to his conditions and decided to take a break while Jack finishes up the work. She silently observe Jack's doing and gathers information and knowledge through it. Still, Jack keeps teaching while working for Elsa to understand more on what is he doing. And by the time they are done, they are know gonna taste the omelet they made.

The result is wonderful, it may not be as good like the one Jack made but it is still edible. Both of them have a satisfying look in their faces once they finish up eating the omelet they made. Now that they are full, it is time to clean the mess they made and leave to their respective duties... well that was originally the plan but...

"Your majesty, could you please the pass me the ketchup so I can put it back where it belong." said the young butler.

"Okay." Elsa replied.

But instead of passing it to Jack, Elsa lazily tosses it to him which is unknown to the latter. This action causes the ketchup to spill all over Jack's head. Horrified, Elsa immediately grabs a clean towel and wipe the ketchup off from Jack while apologizing. The only response she receive from him is sweet smile that hides some hideous and mischievous attempts.

"I see, you want to play that game your majesty." He finally speak after a moment of awkward silence. He then grabs a tablespoon of sugar and pour it on top of Elsa's head. "I'm sorry, my hand slipped."

A sudden rush fills up Elsa inside that causes her to become. "Oh it is on." She said as she declared food war on Jack.

And the two rush to their own bases, build their forts of table and stools, grab their 'ammo', and commence their battle. Flying ingredients are all over the place as Commander Jack launches an all out fire barrage of green peas towards Major Elsa's defenses but the Major's forts are impenetrable. Commander Jack has cease his fire which gives Major Elsa the chance to counter attack. She uses her heavy artillery of Potatoes on her enemy's fort which deals great damage.

Commander Jack notice this damage and quickly patch up his defense. But by doing so, he's been hit by a Tomato bomb at his back. He immediately retreated back to his base and plans the next move. Now Major Elsa has the advantage of hitting Commander Jack , because of this she gains the confident to win their 'war' but the Commander has a trick up to his sleeves. It is time for Jack to initiate his attack, he smoke Elsa's base using a Pepper-smoke grenade then went on the offensive.

The damage on Elsa's side is massive as 'bullet' after 'bullet' hit her fort. Little by little her defenses are weakening. She needs to think of something or else she will be in a pinch of trouble but the problem is she can't think of something in the midst of battle. So she rely on her defenses to keep it together until Jack's attack finishes then she counters with her own.

After the barrage of attack has momentarily stop, Elsa take the chance and quickly charge Jack's base with a sack of flour. She is determine to win this fight and stop it once and for all with a one-hit combo attack. She face Jack head on while his guard is still down and wasted no time in her final attack. Shock to see the Princess bravely charges at him, Jack panics on what to do and because of this that he can't think straight. So he stands there frozen in shock and take Elsa's Flour Nuke like a man. Thus concludes the fight with Elsa's victory.

The kitchen is now a wasteland, the 'damage' in the battlefield serves as a grim reminder of the Food War Jack and Elsa held. But for the two, they are laughing like crazy on the play time they had. Pretty immature to do for young adults like them but that doesn't bother them since that was their little secret. For Elsa and Jack, it was fun while it lasted but right now they need to clean the mess they made or else they will be in trouble.

Clean up is hard especially if you yourself isn't clean but both Elsa and Jack manage to do it. Perfection is one of Elsa's specialty and thanks to that, the room is neat and tidy like no war happened. Everything is right in place and now the two war starters need to clean themselves up.

" You can't go outside showing like that Jack." She said while pointing out to Jack on his 'flour form'.

"And whose fault is that?" Jack retorted.

Elsa simply giggle. "Well if you go now I'm sure no one will notice you."

"Right, excuse me your majesty, I will take my leave." He says then leaves the kitchen for him to tidy up.

The two temporarily part ways as they go to their respective rooms. Jack is having hard time sneaking in due to his appearance. He needs to be careful to not to be seen by anyone so he sneakily make his way to his room. He manage to reach his room and quickly take a shower and tidy himself up.

It took about 10 minutes before Jack fully himself up, the only problem now is tying his tie. But before he can do that, I knock came to his door. With a crooked tie, he approaches the door and opens it to see who is behind it. The person is revealed to be Princess Elsa which surprises the young butler.

"Can I help you, your majesty?" He ask.

"Oh nothing it is just I check if you were able to go here without making a commotion but seeing you here all clean up means nothing happened."

"Uhm thanks for your concern, your highness."

Elsa then notice Jack's crooked tie and then giggles. "You look ridiculous with that look."

"Yeah I was in the middle of fixing it then someone knock at the door."

"Then let me make up for it." She then fix Jack's tie for him.

The distance between Jack's face and Elsa's is dangerously close. Jack's face is now flustered because of the attention Elsa is giving him. Good thing Elsa is focus on fixing his tie so that she can't see his flustered face. Though, he never imagine that he would be this close to the Princess. So close that he can actually smell her. Improper thoughts are running in Jack's mind, can't blame him since he is also a guy.

_Maybe if I lean a little closer I can 'accidentally' kiss her and..._He then mentally slap himself. _Crap, what am I thinking?! Don't Jack, she is the princess, she is the princess, she is the princess, she is the princess,... but maybe just a little closer..._ And again he mentally slap himself.

By the time Jack is about to go crazy, Elsa finishes fixing his tie. As a final touch, she wipe some dust over his shoulders, place her hands on his chest, and look up to him with a smile. Jack's mind went override, the temptation is too great that he mindlessly, slowly leaning closer to Elsa. He can't take it anymore and will worry about the consequences later.

"What are you doing?" A confuse Elsa asked Jack which stop him in his tracks.

Jack's senses came back to him and curses himself for almost losing control. "Uhm... I thought I saw dirt in your eyes so I'm inspecting it." is his lousy excuse.

"Right. Uhm you are too close you know." She pointed out while hiding her flustered face.

He then regrettably let go and back away a little for Elsa to have her personal space. Awkwardness in the air as the two stare in silence at each other. With her voice found, Elsa cleared her throat to break the ice.

"Now that you are alright, I'm gonna go." With that, Elsa takes her leave.

Once Jack is alone in his room, he reflected back on what just he did and realize his rash actions. He is embarrass in himself that he bump his head in a nearby wall, hard. With all the embarrassment and regret gone, he decided to take rest to preserve his strength for the rest of the day.

_**The Next Morning...**_

It is the day that Arendelle people has been waiting, the first day of the Foundation Festival. People rejoicing and celebrating as the day they have been waiting has come. Of course the royal family is also excited about this and because of that, the whole castle is busy on going out to town to celebrate. All except Jack who feels out of place.

"What are you doing Jackson? Aren't you preparing?" asked Kai.

"I don't really know what will I prepare, sir, since I'll just keep a closer eye on mistress."

"If you insist then, but remember to also have fun out there."

"I will."

With that, Kai leaves Jack alone to prepare for other things. Since Jack has nothing to prepare for, he figure he just need to find Anna to accompany her and assist her in everything she needs. So the hunt for the Princess starts but since the castle is pack of busy people, he is having a hard time finding his mistress.

"Do you have a moment?" A feminine voice came from his behind in the midst of his search. Jack turn around to see who called him and the person revealed is Queen Idun. Jack bowed his head in respect then the Queen ordered him to lift his head up.

"What can I do for you, your highness?"

"Just I little talk." The Queen replied. "I'll be blunt, you've been keeping a secret, Jackson."

Jack gulped as he is starting to get nervous. _No way, does she know we mess up the kitchen. Crap I'm in trouble. I better clear this up._

"I can explain, your majesty..." He is cut off by the Queen.

"No, you cannot. There is no excuses here." She strictly said.

The worst has come to Jack. He must apologize deeply to let the Queen know he regretted his actions. As he is about to apologize, the Queen continues to speak.

"I've been running a background check on you, Jackson, and I found promising results."

Jack furrow his brows in confusion. Though at least he can confirm that the Queen doesn't know what happened yesterday but the thought of having no idea what the Queen is saying still makes his heart race.

"I have my suspicions since you came here. A Pennsylvanian boy, White hair and blue eyes, A family person, and an Overland. Tell me, are you familiar with the nickname 'Nightlight'?"

The young lad eyes widen in great shock as he remembers something in the past. "How did you know that name?"

"I already told you, I've been running a background check on you. I'm sure you know the weight that name bears and wish that no one would know that name, if possible. It will be bad if that information leaks out you know."

"Are you blackmailing me, your majesty?" Jack asked feeling threatened.

"Blackmailing? No, I wouldn't stoop low on that. And if your thinking this conversation is related to your job then you are absolutely wrong, you will not lose your job. I am willing to pretend that this conversation never happened for a price."

"What do you want, your majesty?" He asked ready to negotiate while clenching his fist, hoping that her request is limited to his reach.

"Don't worry, I only need information." While the Queen talks, Jack gulped preparing for what the Queen will say. "Tell me, How is Katherine doing?"

Jack's mouth dropped and eyes widen even more. He is render speechless and frozen beyond surprise.

* * *

**AN: Finally updated after a long time**

**Anyways, stay tune for the next chapter because it will be an important one. **

**Also the Jelsa moment doesn't end here, it will continue in the next chapter.**

**Well that's all and don't forget to review... :)**


	10. Note

**NOT AN UPDATE.**

For my dear readers of Fancy Suit and Tie. I'm sorry if I wasn't able to update this story for so long. I find it difficult to right a story in a 3rd Person point of view so I'm thinking to re-write the story to a 1st Person point of view. One of the reasons I publish my second story, Married to a Deity, is to know if it is easier to right it that way and I prove myself right.

Please forgive me if I let you hanging but please bear with me since English isn't my first language. I'm literally asking for alms in the dictionary just to find the right words to type in the story.

Don't worry, I will not rewrite this immediately. I want to hear your opinions if I should re-write or continue writing the same way. But if I continue writing it the same way, I won't guarantee a weekly update. It would take months long since I'm still studying while having a hard time writing.

So what do you say? Re-write or continue writing?

Need your opinion on this.

Thank you.


End file.
